I Will Never Leave You
by kekamarie
Summary: Something happened to Chloe and now Lex has to deal with it. He has to make sure Chloe is going to be okay make sure his daughter is taken care of and run Luthorcorp can he do it all without breaking down?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

It had been two years since he had taken her child away from her and Chloe cried on her tiny bed putting her head in her hands. She missed her baby she wanted to know what she looked like now since she had only been one when Chloe had to leave and she wasn't allowed to see her baby again. She didn't know if it would be for forever she certainly hoped not her child needed a mom. Then she heard the door open and she starred at the man who had taken her child away. He came over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. She was looking straight at him the tears were in her eyes they were always there when he came to see her. She knew that he was waiting for her to say something but she didn't want to not to him not right now. She wanted to go back to her life doing the things she normally did every day. His eyes were glaring at her and she was afraid that soon he was going to start crying to. He hadn't wanted this and she knew why he had taken her child.

"Chloe talk to me please." He ran his hand over her face brushing away her tears.

"Is she alright?" Chloe always asked about her child she loved her so much.

"She is fine the nanny is watching her for a bit. How are you?" H stared into Chloe's watery eyes and he knew that she was sad because she couldn't see her daughter but this was for the best.

"How do you think I am I haven't seen my child in two years and I am stuck in this stupid place and I feel so alone." Chloe wanted to cry again it was easy to cry now because she told herself she had every right to.

"I come by every day to see you. It is hard for me to do you understand that? I want you to come home every day I hope you can. We both agreed that we would do everything to protect her and this was the only thing that we could do and you agreed to it. Not saying that this isn't hard because I know that it is." He ran his hand over Chloe's cheek he couldn't stay much longer he only had a half an hour with her every day.

"I know how hard it is for you. I hate being here I wish this had never happened." Chloe took her hand and then she put it on his cheek she had to take advantage of her time with him.

"I do to Chloe and if there was anything else I could do I would. I have my people working on a drug but it could take awhile." He wanted Chloe to know that he was doing everything he could to get her back in his life.

"I know Lex." Chloe lifted up her eyes and stared at the window on the door the man who told Lex it was time to go always stood there. "It looks like you have to go." Chloe said sadly and she watched as Lex turned around and stared at the man.

"I love you Chloe." Lex brought her head close to his as he kissed her on the lips and then he got off the bed and stared at her. "I hope things will get better soon Chloe I want them to get better. Bye honey." He waited for her to reply sometimes she didn't but today was a much better visit then some other days.

"Bye Lex I love you too. Tell her I love her too." Then he left and she felt the depression take over again.

Lex went down to the desk and he stared at the man who was in charge. "I still want updates about my wife and if anything happens call me immediately."

"We know Lex everything is taken care of I will see you tomorrow." Rex the man in charge assured him.

Lex left the hospital and he drove back to the mansion his face was soft and he was about to cry again but he had to stay strong for their daughter and he had made sure nothing like this would ever happen to her. As soon as he got in the door a blonde head ran towards him and hugged his leg. He lifted the little girl up and stared into her grey eyes as she smiled at him. The nanny came running into the room and she smiled as she saw Lex holding the child. Ever since his wife went away he seemed different she thought.

"You can go home now Jenny I will see you tomorrow." Lex said still smiling at his little girl.

"She was good today like always." Jenny said as she left the mansion.

"So you were good today huh?" Lex asked his little girl she just smiled at him and nodded her head. "Good so now what do you want to do?" Lex was always out of his mind after he saw Chloe he never really thought straight.

"Mommy?" she questioned staring into her dad's eyes she knew where he went every day.

"Mommy is going to be just fine and she told me to tell you she loves you very much." Lex ran his hand over her face and smiled at her he wasn't sure when she had figured out that he went to see Chloe every day but she did. She knew who her mom was Lex made sure of that.

"Okay." She said in a happy voice and then she asked Lex to put her down he did and she ran to the couch and picked up her crayons and started to color.

Lex went over and ran his hand through her hair. "That is a nice picture Lexi now I am going to have the cook whip us something up for lunch you stay here and color okay?" Lex watched as Lexi nodded her head yes again and then he left the room. Lexi kept coloring her picture while she waited for her dad to get back. It was a girl and her mom and she had colored them like her and her mom. When she was done she ripped out the picture and set it down on the table as she colored another picture. Lex walked back into the room and smiled at Lexi she almost always did as she was told she was an extremely creative child and Lex thought that she might turn into a journalist just like her mom. "Lunch is ready so let's go eat." Lex took Lexi's hand and they went into the dining room Lex put Lexi in her high chair since she was still too small to reach the table on her own. Then he sat down and they both started eating. After lunch Lex took Lexi upstairs and laid her down in her bed he kissed her forehead and turned the baby monitor on he didn't want her to wake up and try to go down the stairs on her own.

He went downstairs to his desk and turned the other baby monitor on. All he heard on the other side was Lexi's soft breathing. She usually slept for an hour after lunch and then she would be hyper for the rest of the day until it was time for bed. He figured he would take her to the Kent's she loved playing with Shelby and Clark always kept her preoccupied. The Kent's had been worried about Lex and Lexi ever since Chloe had to go to the hospital. So he had tried to stop by at least once a week otherwise they called him non stop and he knew that they cared but he still had to keep Luthorcorp up and running and he had to take care of Lexi and make sure that Chloe was getting the best treatment possible. Sometimes he felt like it was all too much but just looking into the eyes of both the girls he loved he knew that he could pull through he had to for both of them. Chloe was only 26 she was still young and she still had a lot of life left he didn't want her to live out the rest of her life in that hospital like her mother had. Lex finished up some work then after an hour and ten minutes he heard Lexi asking for him. He turned off the monitor and ran up the stairs to Lexi's room. He lifted her up and told her to go to the bathroom and that they were going to go to the Kent's in a bit. He watched her run to the bathroom and he sat down on her bed he picked up the picture he had given her on her night stand. Chloe was holding Lexi she was only five months old when the picture was taken and Chloe looked so happy he wished that they could go back to being the happy family they once were. Lexi came out of the bathroom and handed Lex a brush Lex brushed Lexi's golden blonde hair and then he took Lexi into the car. He put her in her car seat then he got in and started driving he drove a lot slower when he had Lexi in the car he didn't want anything to happen to her.

They got to the farm in a few minutes as soon as Lex pulled in the driveway Lexi was already undoing her car seat and as soon as he stopped the car she was out. She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. Lex got out and by the time he got on the porch Martha had already let Lexi inside and she was holding the door open for Lex. Lex smiled at Martha kissing the side of her cheek as he walked in. Lexi was already playing with Shelby and Clark was coming down the stairs. Clark went over and said hi to Lexi then he went over to Lex.

"How are you Lex?" Clark asked him staring at the bags under his eyes. Clark knew that Lex did most of his work at night when Lexi was asleep plus he worried about Chloe every night there had been one major emergency at the hospital and since then Lex had been worried sick.

"I'm okay." Lex wished that they wouldn't worry about him so much he was going to be fine.

"Did you go see her today?" Martha asked Lex she knew he went every day but sometimes Chloe acted differently and she would make Lex leave and he didn't want her to do anything to herself so he would obey her wish and leave even though it left him extremely depressed.

"Yes and she was fine today we had a nice talk. She is still depressed though she wants to see Lexi. The doctor said that I could bring Lexi so Chloe could celebrate her birthday with us this time after what it did to her the last time." Lex closed his eyes as he remembered how Chloe had freaked out when she couldn't be with her daughter on her daughter's birthday.

"Well that is good it means she is getting better doesn't it?" Martha asked him she wished that this had never happened to Chloe it had ruined all of their lives and even though Lexi was perfectly happy she needed her mother.

"I don't know if she is getting better. Luthorcorp made a serum for the type of disease that Chloe has but it only works temporarily and I want something that is going to work for the rest of Chloe's life." Lex had hoped that they would've had a cure by now but so far nothing he not only wanted to help Chloe but everyone else who was affected with this disease he knew how hard it was for the families and he knew the stress of not knowing how they were going to act when you went to visit them. Not being able to take them home where they are surrounded by people who love them.

"I'm sure you will get something soon I mean this is already progress." Clark said as he stared at Lex he could see the pain behind his eyes he knew he tried to hide it from Lexi he didn't want her to know what was really happening to her mom.

"It took them two years just to make this one what am I supposed to wait two more years or even longer until they make something that will actually work. By then Lexi will be five and Chloe has already missed a lot of her daughter's life already." Lex hated keeping the two of them apart he knew that Lexi needed her mom but Lexi couldn't even be alone with Chloe.

"Lex I know how hard this is for you and like we said before whatever we can do to help you out we will be glad to do." Martha had told Lex this all the time but she thought he was doing way more than he could handle he knew that she would take Lexi for a few nights so he could get caught up with work but Lex wouldn't let her go. Martha figured it was because he needed to have someone with him who he could love and make sure Lexi would be okay.

"I know and I thank you for that but right now I don't mind doing everything I am doing I just want to keep Lexi happy and keep Chloe from getting hurt." Lex wasn't about to let on that he couldn't handle everything he had never wanted to seem weak and he wasn't about to let himself go during this.

"We know Lex but you should bring Lexi over here some more she seems to like it and by the looks of you she seems to be wearing you out." Clark told Lex he hated seeing his friend look like a wreck.

"I will try and yeah sometimes she does wear me out but she is a great kid and I couldn't ask for anything better." Lex looked over to Lexi who was still playing with Shelby he was glad the dog didn't mind Lexi beating on him even though she wasn't hurting him.

"She is a great kid." Martha agreed and decided it was time to get off the subject of Chloe she was sure that Lex already worried about Chloe enough as it was. He defiantly loved Chloe any other guy would've quit by now but Lex wasn't about to give up on Chloe.

Lex talked with Martha and Clark for awhile and he stayed for dinner. He liked being with the Kent's most of the time it helped him get away from his thoughts of Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Months had passed and things were still the same with Chloe but the doctors said that he could bring Lexi on her birthday to see Chloe for a few hours but if Chloe flipped out they would have to leave. Once Lexi heard that she was finally going to see her mom again she was so happy she told Lex that it was the only birthday present she wanted. Lex had said that it would be a great birthday present but she was also going to get another present Lex told her that they would go and find a puppy the day after her birthday she had been begging him for a dog and he finally gave in. It didn't seem like a problem they had plenty of room for a dog. Lexi and Lex were in the car driving to see Chloe. Lex had a cake in the back seat it was small because it was only going to be for the three of them and he could tell Lexi was anxious to see her mom she couldn't sit still in her car seat. Lex was glad that Lexi could finally see Chloe she hadn't in a long time and the only reason she even knew about her mom was because every night Lex would tell stories about her mom to her. As soon as they got in the building Lex took Lexi in his arms knowing that there were crazy people walking in the hallways. He told Lexi to keep her head buried in his shirt he didn't want her to see them. As soon as they got in the door Chloe had a smile on her face she was happy to finally see her little girl. Lex put Lexi down and he watched as the little girl ran to her mom and Chloe embraced her with a tight hug. Chloe sat down on the bed with Lexi in her arms and Lexi handed her the picture she had colored it had been for her mom and she had told herself that when she got to see her mom she would give it to her.

"Did you color this?" Chloe asked she couldn't stop touching her child she had missed her so much.

"Yes I wanted to give it to you." Lexi told her mom with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you sweetie and happy birthday. I've missed you so much." Chloe hugged Lexi again and she smiled at Lex who was still near the door she mouthed him a thank you she knew that the doctors hadn't thought it was a good idea and he had made sure Chloe could see Lexi.

"I missed you to mommy." Lexi put her hand on Chloe's face and she traced her fingers over the features. She always did she wanted to remember her mom and how she looked Lex had told her she might not be able to see her for awhile.

Lex set the cake on the small table and then he went over to Chloe. "Alright let me have mommy for a minute and then you can go back and talk to her." Lex picked up Lexi and then he kissed Chloe on the lips he ran his hand on her cheek. "How have you been?" Lex knew that he had just seen Chloe yesterday but things changed very quickly for Chloe.

"I've been good I think it was because I've been looking forward to this." Chloe had been happy when Lex told her two days ago that he was bringing Lexi to see her.

"I'm glad now do you all want cake now?" Lex asked them both it was nice having them both in the same room.

"I do daddy." Lexi said right after he asked she loved cake and she wasn't about to pass it up.

Lex went over to the table and put the pieces of cake on paper plates. He brought two over for Chloe and Lexi. "Be careful with the cake okay?" Lex starred into Lexi's eyes she could get messy especially with cake.

"Okay but don't we get some forks?" Lexi never ate cake without silverware before and she wondered why her mom didn't have any.

"You get to eat with your hands but only because it is your birthday." Lex told her and then he looked at Chloe and shrugged he had forgot to bring plastic forks. He got out the paper cups and got water from the sink he gave Chloe a cup and then he put the other cup on the table. "If you want your drink you have to take it from here." Lex told her she was always spilling her drinks everywhere. Lex took out a piece of cake for himself and sat down at the table.

"Okay." Lexi said as she starred at Chloe and rolled her eyes at her mom. Chloe laughed at her daughter. Lex had changed since she had been here and she noticed it more when Lexi was around then when they were alone together.

"Lexi don't roll your eyes at me and Chloe you shouldn't encourage her." After Lex said that he laughed he hadn't even looked at Lexi and he knew what she had done he sounded more like a mother than a father.

"Daddy I think you are encouraging me too." Lexi smiled at him and he just starred back at her with eyes and she knew he meant not to do it anymore. "Okay I'm sorry daddy." She told him sweetly.

"You sure have grown into quite a lady. I can't believe that you are four today it doesn't seem like that much time has passed." Chloe starred at Lexi she had finished her cake and frosting was all over her face and when Lexi smiled at Chloe, Chloe laughed at her she looked so adorable. Lex took out his camera and took a picture of the two of them. Then Chloe took Lexi over to the small sink and washed her face and hands. "I used to do that when I was a kid to it's hard to fit that cake into your mouth huh baby?" Chloe didn't know if she should call her baby she didn't know if it would offend her. That was when the realization came in she didn't know her child she didn't know what she liked to do what her favorite color was.

"Yeah it is hard especially since I didn't have a fork." Lexi smiled at her mom she hadn't minded that her mom had called her baby she loved it. She loved being with her mom. Chloe sat back on the bed and Lexi sat on her lap facing Chloe. "Mommy when are you coming home?" Lexi questioned her she wanted to know and Lex never told her when she asked him he just avoided the question.

"I'm not sure Lexi." Chloe admitted she didn't want to make any promises she couldn't keep.

"Why?" Lexi always persisted with her questioning she always found something more to ask about.

"Has daddy told you why I am here?" Chloe didn't want to change whatever Lex had told their daughter because he knew what she could handle.

"He said that we couldn't help you at home and the people here can help you better than we can." Lexi looked her mom she wondered why she couldn't stay at their house or even why her dad had used paper things instead of the glasses they used to use or the plates that they usually used.

"Yes they can and until I get all the help I need I have to stay here and no one knows when I can come home. But I will come home Lexi I promise you that someday I will come home." Chloe ran her hand over Lexi's cheek. She hadn't been talking to Lex much she needed to talk to Lexi after all it had been years since she saw her.

"I hope you can come home soon mommy I liked it when you sang to me." Lexi smiled at her mom she remembered the songs her mom used to sing to her.

"You remembered me singing to you?" Chloe was surprised she didn't think that Lexi would be able to remember that. Chloe didn't sing that well but it had soothed Lexi when she was a baby it helped her fall asleep.

"Yes I remember lots of things but I really liked it when you sang to me. Will you sing to me now mommy." Lexi's eyes were sparkling begging her mom to sing to her. She hoped she would she wanted to remember the new memories with her mom. Lex had taken more pictures of the two of them while they were talking but pictures didn't mean everything Lexi wanted to have mind memories of her mom and have dreams about her mom.

Chloe smiled at Lexi. "How can I say no to those eyes?" Chloe touched her daughter's face and she sang her the song that she sang when she was little. "Sleep my dear one sleep my lovely warm and cozy rest your head. Quiet slumber now shall bless thee with its beauty sweet and deep. Are the heavenly angles smiling, smiling tenderly asleep. Why my lovely are you smiling, smiling tenderly asleep." Chloe sang it twice threw and when she looked down at Lexi she was fast asleep in Chloe's arms. Chloe smiled at her sleeping child glad to finally have her in her arms. Lex came over to Chloe and he wrapped his arm around her and he kissed the side of her cheek.

"I love seeing you two together again." Lex was glad that they were both happy that was what he had wanted them both to be happy. He wished this never had to end and that he could leave Lexi and Chloe alone but he knew that was impossible Chloe wouldn't be allowed to be alone with Lexi for a very long time. Lex wasn't about to let what happened last time he had left them alone together happen again of course neither Lex nor Chloe had known that Chloe was going into a mental state. Her mind would tell her to do things and she knew that they were wrong she would try to keep someone around when she wanted to hurt herself or Lexi. Chloe had never tried to hurt Lex but that night when Lex went to a meeting and he had left Chloe and Lexi alone. He got the horrific phone call from Chloe. Chloe had called him and she was crying hard. He asked her what was wrong and she told him that she had done a horrible thing. He asked her what she had done and it took Chloe a few seconds to answer but she said that she had killed Lexi. Lex had flipped and he had screamed at her then he hung up immediately and called an ambulance. Then he rushed to the mansion and he made it there just as the ambulance pulled into the house. He ran into the house and Chloe was in a corner crying she had curled herself up into a ball and she was having a hard time breathing. Lex had gone straight to his one year old daughter and felt for her pulse and it was very faint. The medic picked up the girl and told Lex to meet them at the hospital and that he needed to take care of Chloe and that they would take care of Lexi. He watched as the man ran off with their daughter to the ambulance it seemed like a dream and he remembered thinking why would Chloe hurt their daughter. He went over to her and he looked into her eyes what he saw scared him she looked crazy he had never seen her look like this before but he had seen the eyes before her mother looked like that most of the time and he knew that the mental illness had been passed on to Chloe. He apologized for yelling at Chloe and he told her he knew she hadn't meant to hurt Lexi and she was so afraid that she had killed her. It was then that he knew that he had to take Chloe somewhere a place where she could be helped. They had both promised each other that they would both do everything they could to protect Lexi. So Lex called the mental hospital Chloe's mom had been in and he watched as they took her away he promised he would visit her and tell her how Lexi was he told her he loved her. Then he cried as he drove to the hospital where his little girl was in. He rushed in and he asked the doctor how she was doing. The doctor told him that her heart had failed so they had to hook her up to a machine that was breathing for her. Chloe had choked Lexi and that was why she couldn't breathe. Lex was relived when after a week Lexi could breathe on her own and the doctor's said she would be just fine.

"I'm glad you got them to let her in here. After what I did to her I was so afraid that they would take her away from me for good." Chloe also remembered that night it haunted her dreams and she was afraid that she was going to do it again but she knew with Lex there she wouldn't hurt her. She had only ever wanted to hurt herself and Lexi never Lex and she wondered why. She wondered why she ever thought about hurting the thing she loved the most in the world why she couldn't make her brain stop telling her she was better off without the child when she knew she wouldn't. She had known about her problem before that night but she wasn't exactly sure why her mind was playing tricks on her. Sometimes it actually made her believe the things she was doing was right. When she had her hands on her child's neck she had screamed her head off hoping someone would stop her she had begged Lex to stay with her that night before he left too she knew that something was going to happen.

"She doesn't remember that night at all she is a sound sleeper so she probably never woke up but she does have a good memory." Lex smiled at their little girl.

"It haunts me Lex I don't ever want that to happen again I knew it was wrong I wanted someone to stop me I wanted to stop but I couldn't the voice inside my head told me to do it just like it tells me to hurt myself. But it likes you it never wants to hurt you. Why does it want to hurt Lexi?" Chloe didn't understand she loved Lexi just as much as she loved Lex why would it tell her to hurt her?

"Because Chloe she is a child she isn't as strong as an adult it thinks that she is easier to hurt. It makes you believe that she is an annoying child it told you that you didn't need a screaming baby around a child who cried when it was hungry or when she needed to be changed. That is why Chloe you have to prove to the voice that Lexi isn't annoying and that she is strong not a fragile child not the annoying baby that it wants to hurt." Lex starred at Chloe the doctor had told him how Chloe could prevent the voice in her head from hurting Lexi but the voice was persisting and a very good manipulator it would be hard for Chloe to fight the voice.

"The doctor told me that it is hard to get the voice out of my head because it has been there so long. The doctor also says I am getting better though he tries to make the voice tell me to do things because he wants to see if I can stop it and if I can't he can make the voice stop. I like it better when the voice stops it is so hard to defeat the voice." Chloe starred at Lex she hadn't really talked to him about the voice in her head like this before.

"How does he make the voice stop?" Chloe hadn't told Lex this before and he was interested he knew that the doctor was trying to train Chloe to defeat the voice and Lex told the doctor it was okay as long as Chloe wasn't going to hurt herself.

"He makes me fall asleep before the voice can do anything. We only try once a month he says the voice is starting to get weaker." Chloe smiled as she brushed the hair away from Lexi's eyes.

"She looks a lot like you Chloe." Lex wanted to stop talking about the voice especially since he only had a few minutes left with Chloe.

"Except her eyes they are yours. You've done a great job raising her." Chloe smiled at Lex and she saw the sad look on his face and she knew the time she had dreaded had come. "You have to go now don't you?"

"Yes and I'm sorry Chloe but in order for you to see Lexi I had to tell them that I wouldn't see you tomorrow but I will the next day I promise." Lex had wanted to wait until it was time to go to tell her she thought she would understand better then.

"It's okay I will see you in two days then." Chloe kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you Lexi." She whispered to her child.

"I love you too mommy." Lexi mumbled sleepily she had woken up when Chloe moved her a tad but she hadn't heard Lex and Chloe's conversation.

"I love you Chloe see you soon okay?" Lex kissed her gently then he took Lexi from Chloe and held her in his arms. "Oh and I will make copies of the pictures for you."

"Thank you Lex I love you too." Chloe smiled at them both and Lex headed toward the door. She saw Lexi's hand wave bye and Chloe waved back. Tears streamed down her cheeks as they left and she didn't know that tears were also streaming down Lexi's cheeks too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Lex brought Lexi to pick out a puppy so he brought her to the dog pound. She ran all over playing with the different dogs. Lex waited for her to pick out one and when she brought the dog over to see him he hadn't expected her to pick out an older dog.

"I like him but he isn't a puppy can I get him anyway?" Lexi starred at her father and then she patted the dog.

"If you really want him then yes, it will be better than the puppy stage anyway." Lex patted the yellow lab on his head and the dog wagged his tail.

"Cool his name is Rusty we have to get some food for him." Lexi was excited to finally have her own dog.

"I know sweetie and we have to get a leash and some bowls so why don't you take Rusty and go pick some things out while I talk to the man over there okay?" Lex smiled at Lexi she had been so sad last night he hoped this would help some he didn't like keeping the two of them apart but he had to.

"Okay daddy." Lexi took Rusty over to where the bowls were. Then Lex went over to talk the man. Lexi picked out everything and then carried the stuff over to Lex and the dog trailed behind her. Lex finished paying for everything then he put the dog and Lexi in the car and they headed home. Once they got home Lexi took off with the dog inside while Lex took out all the dog's things that they had got. Lex went in and set the dog bowls down and filled them with food and water. Lexi came into the room with the dog running after her. "So did the man at the store tell you how old Rusty is daddy?" Lexi smiled at her dad "Oh and thank you for getting him for me." Lexi was taught not to be a spoiled child, even though she got almost everything she wanted but Lex made her ask for things nicely and sometimes he made her work for the things she wanted.

"You're welcome and the man said that Rusty is two so you need to teach him how to behave and not chew up things like he is doing now." Lex noticed the dog chewing on one of Lexi's shoes.

"Rusty no." Lexi told the dog as she took her shoe away and she told him not to chew shoes anymore.

"You need to take a bath tonight so go pick out some pajamas." He watched as Lexi ran up the stairs and the dog took after her. Lex finished putting the dog leash away then he went upstairs and went into Lexi's room she had the pajamas on the bed and so was the dog. "Are you going to let him sleep with you?" Lex smiled at the dog as he petted him.

"I guess so. Is it time to go in the bath now?" Lexi didn't like bath time it wasn't fun and she didn't see the point in it she was just going to get dirty anyway.

"Yes and don't give me that look you know that you have to have a bath." Lex picked her up and took her into the bathroom that was connected to her room he set her down and turned on the bath water. Lexi took off her clothes and then she got in the tub. Lex went over and got out a washcloth and a towel then he went back over to the tub. "Soon you are going to have to learn to do this on your own."

"How come?" Lexi didn't understand why she had to learn to do this on her own.

"Because you are getting older and soon you are going to start doing other things on your own to." Lex put soap on the washcloth and started to wash Lexi.

"Great I get one year older and now I have to do things on my own." Lexi put her lip out and pouted.

Lex ran his finger over her lip and smiled at her. "It's part of life honey you will get used to it. Here why don't you wash yourself?" Lex handed her the wash cloth and she washed everything that she was supposed to. Then Lex handed Lexi the shampoo and she tried to put it on top of her head but Lex knew it was aimed right for her face so he helped her move it. "We will have to work on this part." He smiled as he let Lexi squeeze some onto her head and then she scrubbed it in her hair. She got the cup and handed it to Lex. "Don't you want to try?" Lex knew she didn't appreciate having to give herself a bath.

"No what if I get soap in my eyes or my mouth?" Lexi starred up at him with her pleading eyes.

"You are going to do it on your own first." Lex handed the cup back to Lexi and she rolled her eyes at him and tried to wash the soap out of her hair. She knew it wasn't working well because she kept missing most of her hair. Lex took the cup back and had her tilt her head back then he finished getting the shampoo out of her hair. After he was done he picked her up and put the towel around her. He opened the drain to let all of the water out and he watched as Lexi dried herself off. "We will keep working on this bath thing." He smiled at the mess she was making on the floor and he went over to help her. He finished drying her off. "Now I know you know how to dress yourself."

"Yes that I can do on my own." Lexi went over and put on all of her clothes and then she went over to Lex and gave him a hug. He picked her up and brought her to her bed he set her down and pulled the covers out from under her then he put them over her and Rusty jumped up and laid down next to her.

"Good night munchkin I will see you in the morning. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Lexi finished.

"Yes and don't have night mares about the bugs either you know they aren't real." Lex smiled and kissed her head.

"Dad that happened when I was three that was like one year ago." Lexi shook her head at him and kissed his cheek. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too see you tomorrow." Lex kissed her again and then he went to the doorway to turn off the lights.

"Don't work to much tonight daddy." Lexi called after him

'How does she know I work at night?' "I won't baby now go to sleep." Lex shut off the lights and went into his room he starred working on the stack of papers that were due by tomorrow. He worked until midnight and then went to bed and he knew he would have to wake up at six to finish the rest.

When Lexi woke up in the morning Rusty wasn't next to her. So Lexi went to her dad's room which was right across from hers and she looked in. Rusty was lying on the bed and Lex was fast asleep in the chair he still had his pen in his hand. Lexi got up on Lex's lap and she touched his face. "Daddy its time to get up now." Lexi told him she watched as he moaned and he opened his eyes and starred at her.

"What time is it?" Lex asked even though he knew Lexi couldn't read clocks yet.

"I don't know. I told you not to stay up all night working." Lexi starred at Lex with her I told you so look.

"I didn't I just woke up early to get this paperwork done." Lex smiled at Lexi and he knew she didn't believe him.

"You lied, daddy you always told me it isn't good to lie." Lexi put her hands on her hips and starred at him.

"I know and you shouldn't I'm sorry I lied to you but I need to finish my paperwork I only have a tad bit left why don't you go take Rusty outside." Lexi ran out of the room and Rusty chased after her. Lex picked up his pen and finished the last bit of paperwork and then he looked at the clock it was eight he figured he had probably got at least three hours of sleep. He had to stop by the plant and then he would go see Chloe so he figured he would drop Lexi and Rusty over the Kent's if they didn't mind. Lex called the Kent's and they said it was okay if Lexi came over. So he dropped off Lexi and Rusty. Then he went to the plant and dropped off the paperwork and then he went to the hospital to see Chloe. He went up to the room and opened the door and Chloe ran over to him and hugged him. "Well I guess you are happy today." Lex smiled and kissed Chloe.

"I missed not being able to see you yesterday." Chloe told him as she clung to his shirt and starred at him.

"I missed you too sweetie." Lex held her and he remembered that he had gotten the pictures from Lexi's birthday. "Here I wanted to put them in a frame but you know that there is no glass allowed." Lex smiled as he handed the pictures of Lexi and Chloe to Chloe and she smiled at Lex.

"Thank you I will put them in with my other pictures." Chloe opened a drawer and put the pictures in with all the other pictures of Lexi and Lex. Lex was always bringing her new pictures and sometimes he video taped things for her. Chloe closed the drawer and went back over to Lex. She kissed him on the lips and she didn't want to stop. She knew it had only been one day that she hadn't seen Lex but it was one day and he had always come since a week after she had been here. "Stay tonight please." Chloe starred at him she wanted him around tonight.

"Chloe you know I can't." Lex looked back at her.

"You're my husband and I miss you why can't you stay?" Chloe didn't think it was fair. What was the point of being married if they didn't let Lex stay sometimes?

"I'm sorry Chloe but it's the rules." Lex ran his hand over Chloe and he kissed her gently he missed her to he hadn't really been able to be with her for years and here he knew they were being watched.

"You never used to follow the rules why start now?" Chloe looked at him with these eyes and she knew that he couldn't say no now.

"Chloe you aren't always predictable and you know I can't stay here. I'm sorry baby." Lex tried to touch Chloe's cheek but she moved away from him.

"Get out then and don't come back." Chloe faced the wall where she couldn't see Lex she wanted him to stay with her and hold her she hated being in this place at night.

"Chloe honey." Lex put his hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe shrugged it off.

"Get out right now!" Chloe shouted at him and the guard immediately came in he starred at Lex and motioned for him to go.

"I will just know that I love you." Lex hoped Chloe would turn around but she didn't so he left he felt the tears start to come but he held them back and he got into his car and left. 'Maybe I should've asked to stay what if she tries to do something to herself?'

**Chapter four**

Lex was talking to Martha and Jonathan when his phone rang. Lex answered it, Martha and Jonathan both noticed the horrified look on Lex's face. He said that he would be right there.

"What's going on Lex?" Jonathan asked

"Do you mind watching Lexi longer somehow Chloe got a hold of something and she hurt herself she says she wants me." Lex looked frantic he knew he should have stayed she wanted him to stay so she wouldn't do this.

"We don't mind at all go on Lex we can watch her for however long you need." Martha told him and she watched as he ran out to the car. Lexi came back down the stairs to greet her dad but he was gone.

"Where did daddy go?" Lexi starred at them they both smiled at her.

"He went back to see mommy for awhile." Jonathan told her "You can go back upstairs for awhile."

"Okay." Lexi walked up the steps slowly disappointment was written all over her face.

"I hope Chloe is alright." Martha told Jonathan she was always worried Chloe was going to do something to really harm herself.

"She sure gives Lex a scare." Jonathan had started respecting Lex more since this happened he did a lot to try and keep his family together.

Lex ran into the hospital and he went into the room where they put Chloe when she did something to herself. The walls were soft and there was nothing in the room but Chloe. He followed a man inside and starred at Chloe she had huge bags under eyes and she was extremely pale Lex couldn't believe that this was the same person he had seen only minutes ago.

"What did she use?" Lex wanted to know how she even got something to hurt herself he had brought her here so she would stay safe.

"Somehow she got a knife. We should have of watched her harder but she was getting so much better we started giving her a little freedom and her therapist even told her if she kept up then she could see Lexi more often." The man knew Lex was mad but he also knew he wouldn't do anything but a few years ago he would have. No one knew what had changed Lex he had become softer and easier to talk to.

"Can I see her?" Lex questioned the man.

"Of course." The man opened up the door and Lex walked through then the man closed it behind him.

Once Lex walked in Chloe was starring at him tears were in her eyes. "I messed up Lex I messed up real bad." Chloe looked down at her cut up arms.

"I should have stayed with you. I should have asked I'm sorry Chloe." Lex just starred at her he felt awful he just wanted her to get better.

"Now I won't get to see Lexi for even longer I wanted them to let her come more I want to feel like I am a part of her life." Chloe looked down at her hands she couldn't look at Lex knowing how much she had disappointed him.

"Chloe, Lexi loves you." Lex wanted Chloe to look at him but she was still looking down.

"Why, why does she love me Lex after what I almost did to her after I almost killed her? And why are you still here why don't you just leave me already and go on with your life let's face it I am never going to get better." Chloe didn't dare pick her head up she knew Lex didn't like what she had said because his breathing had gotten deeper.

"Chloe you know why you did that. And what did I promise you?" Lex made her look at him now and she thought his eyes would show anger but all she saw was love.

"That you would never leave me no matter what happens." Chloe said the words that she had heard him tell her so many times before whenever she felt like there was no hope left.

"I won't Chloe no matter how long it takes I'm not going to leave you without anyone. I still love you as much as I loved you when we dated before don't you ever think anything different." Lex ran his hand over Chloe's cheek and he starred into her eyes that were still so sad.

"I want us to be a family Lex I don't want you to have to raise Lexi on your own I want to help I want to see her grow up and I have already missed a lot of her life." Chloe would have never had a baby if she knew that this was going to happen but sometimes she thought that Lexi was the only thing keeping Lex and her together.

"I know and I wish more than anything that you could see her grow with me I am trying to get a cure Chloe. I want things to work I want you to come home I miss you a lot." Lex placed his hand on her face and he held her.

"I just feel like I have ruined your life Lex. You wanted a lot of kids and I told you I would give them to you and we were trying and then I had to come here. I just want you to be happy and I want Lexi to be happy." Chloe wished that Lex would just find someone else and forget about her she felt like she was making his life hard.

"Chloe I don't need anymore kids to make me happy or another woman in my life. You are my wife and I made a promise that I would be devoted to you until death do us part and until then I am going to be here and I don't even think about what my life would have been like if you hadn't gotten this mental illness I think about my life now and the only thing I am worried about is you and Lexi. I could care less about the rest of the world. I love you I have always loved you and I'm never going to love anyone else." Lex felt sick inside he had never wanted Chloe to feel like he didn't love her and that he wanted to move on.

"What if Lexi was never in the picture and I was still in the same spot I am now would you still feel the same way?" Chloe wanted to make sure that their daughter wasn't the only thing holding them together.

"I think you can answer that for yourself." Lex told Chloe and then he turned towards the door and he turned back to look at her. "I love you Chloe and nothing is ever going to change that." Lex finished and then he went into the room where the man was. "I want to talk to the person who is helping her get rid of the voice." Lex told the man, he nodded and motioned for Lex to follow him and Lex followed the man until they reached Dr. Kemps office. He went in and saw the secretary. "Can I talk to the doctor about my wife?" Lex asked her.

"He is with a patient but they should be done in a few minutes then I am sure he wouldn't mind." The secretary smiled at Lex and motioned for Lex to sit down and wait. Lex sat down in a chair and he waited until the doctor came back out. He watched as the doctor talked to the secretary and then he walked over to Lex.

"Mr. Luthor please come on in." The doctor went into his office and Lex followed him in and shut the door behind him.

"Please call me Lex." Lex had never met the doctor before and he wasn't sure why he hadn't inquired about the man who was helping his wife he just trusted that Chloe was getting the best treatment possible.

"So Lex it's good to finally meet you. Your wife speaks very highly of you when she is here." The doctor sat down at his desk and Lex sat down in the chair across from him.

"Did you hear about what she did today?" Lex asked him he didn't know if they were informed right away just as he was or not.

"Yes and I thought that she was progressing very well until what happened. I think Chloe has a good chance of getting out of here. She has more promise then some of my patients and I think it is because she has you and my other patients have people who have just given up on them." The doctor always thought that having loved ones around helped people get better and if they were left all alone then they got worse fast.

"Is there a chance that she can come home soon? We have a child and I know that she feels like she is just like her mother leaving her child behind while she gets treatment." Lex didn't know what Chloe had told the doctor.

"She does feel like she is letting Lexi down and you. She wants to make both of you happy and she feels like she can't. She doesn't want to be like her mom and miss Lexi's life and leave you behind like her mother left her dad behind. I want her to go home but now after she has done this it is going to be harder to convince them. I don't want her going home and trying to hurt Lexi. If it was just you then I could get her to go home but with a child it is different. The voice likes Lexi because she can't stick up for herself yet. The voice is like another person in Chloe so in its eyes it thinks of Lexi as an annoying fragile child that won't be hard to get rid of the voice still thinks of the child as a screaming little baby that wouldn't shut up." The doctor watched as Lex processed all of the information.

"I want to keep Lexi safe and if she is just going to come home and hurt Lexi like she did last time I don't want that Lexi will remember and then she won't want to see her mom again. I just hate seeing Chloe here I want her to be the happy independent woman I fell in love with." Lex didn't like this voice and if it had been a real person he would have destroyed it by now.

"I know you miss the way Chloe used to be and even if she does get better she might not be the same person you fell in love with. In the back of her mind there is always going to be a fear that she will go back to the way she was before. She won't ever forget this part of her life." The doctor wanted Lex to realize that Chloe was always going to need someone to help her through life she had to have someone to depend on.

"How do you make this stop is there a way without putting all these medications in her?" Lex hoped there would be another way to take the voice out of Chloe's head he really didn't like that she had become dependent on medication and she would have to go into rehab when her disease stopped to make sure she wouldn't overdose on meds.

"She has to make the voice leave on it's own she has to overpower it but in her mind she feels so weak that she doesn't think she has the strength to stand up to it. If she can make the voice go away then she might not need medication to keep it away she will just need herself."

"She says the voice likes me and it doesn't want to hurt me why?"

"Well for one she loves you a lot and the voice takes that love to and yes she loves Lexi just as much as she loves you but Lexi is a child and you are an adult. You can relate to her better and you have been apart of her life for much longer. You are much stronger and the voice knows that. The voice won't even tell Chloe to hurt you unless it feels like you are a threat. I've been working with her and I think it might help if you can in for a session once a week and then we could both work together to get the voice out of Chloe's head."

"After it leaves can the voice come back?"

"Yes especially if it feels Chloe is weak it will try to come back but if we prepare Chloe for it then she might be able to stop it from coming back. Only Chloe knows what the voice sounds like and only she can stop it the drugs will keep it away but soon she will have to go on stronger meds because the voice gets stronger. I am hoping to get the voice gone by then I hope she won't need the stronger meds."

"What happens if the voice never goes away?"

"Then her brain will not become reliable anymore it will shut down she won't make any sense anymore she won't be able to recognize you and she will become violent and she will have to stay in a straight jacket. It won't be pretty that is why I want to help her now so that doesn't happen."

"How much longer does she have before that happens?"

"About five years." The doctor watched as Lex's face grew pale just the thought of Chloe only being able to be sane for five more years. What if this didn't get better he didn't think he could bear to tell Lexi that she could never see her mom again. "Lex let's not start worrying about it yet I think that I can get the voice out before then."

"I just don't want Lexi growing up without a mother. Chloe had always wanted to be a mom so she could be there and not have to be in here like her mom was. I also don't want to lose my wife she was the only one who saw the good in me and the only one who trusted me for a long time I miss her a lot. When she is here she isn't herself I just want her back it doesn't seem fair that this is happening." Lex didn't want there to be a chance that Chloe wouldn't ever get better he wasn't going to put up with that choice.

"I know how hard this is for you my wife also went through the same thing except her mental illness grew so fast that she didn't even stay sane for a year when we found out that she had it. She left me to raise three kids on my own the twins were only two and my daughter was just a baby. I have wanted to help the people who get put in these walls ever since."

"Do your kids have the illness?" Lex knew that Lexi didn't have it because they had just learned how to make the gene go away but if it wasn't replaced when the children were young then they were stuck.

"My twins carry the gene both boys and each got their mother's genes. They are already on low medication though and seeing therapists I am not about to let them end up the way their mother did. Did Lexi have it?"

"No but she did carry it."

"I was glad to hear that they found a way to make the gene change to normal in children I just wish they could've made it sooner but at least there will be a lot less people suffering from this terrible disease."

"Call me about how Chloe is progressing she doesn't really talk about her meetings with you. I think it is because she doesn't want to remember and I am not about to push her."

"Of course I will Lex and don't worry I am determined to get Chloe home." Lex handed the doctor his phone number.

"Thank you doctor I have to go get Lexi she is probably wondering why I haven't picked her up yet."

"Alright Lex I will call you soon or I might see you around." Lex shook the doctor's hand and then he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Lex was so afraid that he was going to lose Chloe. Lex drove back to the Kent's trying to make him self look like he wasn't worried about anything. He knew Lexi would ask when they got home what he was worried about she always knew what people felt like on the inside. He pulled into the driveway and walked up to the porch. Clark pushed the door open for him to come in and he knew by the look on Clark's face that his parents had told him what happened.

"She is fine Clark I just want to go home." Lex looked at Clark with a solemn face.

"I will go get her my mom and dad went to the store we have just been playing with the dogs. She sure loves Rusty." Clark gave Lex a warm smile he remembered how they had become friends again Lex had called his phone and had asked him if he could watch Lexi and then he told him the truth about what he had done and what had been happening to Chloe. Clark had finally decided to tell Lex his secret and Lex promised not to expose him.

"Yeah she does."

Clark went up the stairs and soon paws and feet could be heard rushing down the stairs Lexi ran to Lex and she hugged him tight.

"How come you left me here for so long you never left me anywhere for that long before." Lexi looked into her dad's eyes and she immediately could tell there was something wrong. "Is mommy okay?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry I left you here for so long and yes mommy is fine. Thanks for watching her for so long and tell your parents thank you too. Bye Clark."

"Bye Lex, bye Lexi." Clark smiled at both of them he could tell that there was something wrong with Lex too but he knew that Lex always tried to hide things.

"Bye Clark." Lex picked Lexi up he called Rusty to follow them and he took her to the car he put her into her car seat then he opened up the other door for Rusty to get in. Then he drove back to the mansion and got the dog and Lexi out of the car. He knew he would be facing her questions soon. Lex walked into the house Lexi and the dog followed after him. Lexi walked into her dad's office and sat down on the couch. Lex sat next to her and he watched her eyes and he could tell she was thinking of what to say. He waited thinking he could handle whatever questions Lexi asked but sometimes she made questions so complicated that it was hard to find an answer sometimes he had no doubt that when Lexi went to school she would excel.

"Daddy what happened to mommy today? And don't lie I want to know." Lexi starred up at Lex and he knew that she could tell if he was lying to her or not.

"Mommy got hurt today and then I had to talk to her doctor." Lex knew that he hadn't told her everything but he couldn't.

"Is mommy going to be okay and why did you have to talk to a doctor couldn't you just talk to mommy?" Lexi's eyes were full of curiosity she wanted to know everything that she could.

"Mommy is fine and sometimes mommy doesn't tell me things so I was just checking with her doctor to make sure things are going to be okay." Lex ran his hand over Lexi's face. "Everything is fine with mommy though so you don't have to worry."

"But you are worrying about mommy." Lexi moved onto Lex's lap and looked into his eyes. "If everything was okay you wouldn't be worried." She ran her hand over his face trying to search for what he was worried about.

"I'm not worried." Lex starred back into his daughter's eyes trying to prove that he wasn't worried.

"You lie." Lexi said as she raised her voice at him like he did when he knew she was lying.

"Lexi please I have to go upstairs and get some work done why don't you go to your room and play?" Lex was trying to avoid this conversation and he really did have work to do.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Lexi looked at him she knew he was trying to avoid the conversation and she decided it wasn't worth it to keep asking questions.

"Why do you want to sleep in my room?" Lex wasn't sure if she wanted to get more information from him or if she just didn't want to sleep in her own room.

"Because I love you silly so can I please?" Lexi smiled at him she knew that he wouldn't be able to work a lot tonight if she slept in his room.

"Sure but you have to play in your room for awhile I have to get some work done okay?" Lex wanted to roll his eyes at Lexi. He loved spending time with her because she reminded him of Chloe and he would be lost when Lexi started going to school because then all he would be able to do all day is work.

"Okay." She got off of his lap and ran up the stairs Lex got up and went up the stairs he looked into her room she had gotten out dolls to play with. Lex went into his room and started all of the work he had to finish tonight at least he would have time during the day to get work done when Lexi was in school but that was almost another year and Chloe might come back by then. After he had worked for an hour the phone rang and when Lex answered it was one of his security guards and he said that Lionel was downstairs. Lex went into Lexi's room and told her to stay upstairs. He went down and looked at his father he hadn't seen him in two years.

"What are you doing here dad?" Lex asked him his eyebrows raised.

"I wanted to see how you were and how my grand daughter is where is the little girl anyway." Lionel starred at Lex he had changed his eyes were softer and he had aged some. He knew that his family and business were running him down.

"None of your business dad and I'm fine." Lex watched as his father studied him.

"Well I was going to give her a present but okay." Lionel tossed the doll on the couch and he moved closer to Lex.

"What does the doll have a camera in it or maybe something to listen to whatever we are saying?" Lex looked at his father disgusted the last present he had given Lexi had a camera in it and Lex wasn't sure why his father did it.

"Lex I told you that it wouldn't happen again and it won't just let me see her." Lionel looked at Lex.

"I still haven't figured out why you did that in the first place." Lex looked back at his dad with challenging eyes he wasn't about to let his dad upstairs.

"I wanted to see what kind of father you had become especially since you have become a single parent." Lionel hardly mentioned Chloe he knew how protective Lex was over her and he wasn't about to start a conflict.

"I won't be a single parent for much longer Chloe is going to come home soon and when she does you are not to come here you are not to go near Chloe or Lexi."

"Why won't you let me see my grand child?" Lionel looked at Lex he knew he had messed up bad when he had tried to get custody of Lexi after he found out that Chloe had tried to kill her and he was sure that Lex wasn't going to be a suitable parent for the child.

"I don't know dad because you already tried to take her away from me once and I'm not about to let you try to take her away again." Lex looked at his father anger was becoming apparent in his eyes he was trying to keep his voice low so Lexi didn't come down.

"Lex I just thought that she needed to be in a stable home and I was willing to give you visitation." Lionel just looked back at Lex he knew that Lexi was important to him.

"I do not need visitation for my own child dad. No one is ever going to take her away from me and if you try again I can bring you down just like I did last time and it's not like Lexi is going to chose to live with you anyway." Lex's voice was rising and he knew he needed to control himself.

"I'm not about to take her away from you I see how much you love her. But if you bring Chloe back into the picture you are going to bet I will fight my ass off to get Lexi away from you."

"Like you would be a good influence on her if Chloe comes back we are going to be a family for once and you are not going to interfere."

"Chloe is going to end up like her mother Lex I would just go find someone else. Get Lexi a new mom and you a new wife."

"I don't want a new mommy." Lexi cried as she starred at Lex from the stairs she had heard about the other man wanting to take her away from Lex too. "And I want to stay with my daddy I won't go with you." Lexi's eyes looked at Lex and Lex had closed his eyes.

"Well Lexi I haven't seen you in forever you sure are growing into a beautiful little girl." Lionel looked up at Lexi and she looked away from his gaze.

"Lexi go back to your room please." Lex looked at her with gentle eyes which had been burning with anger.

"No Lexi why don't you stay here with us I have a present for you." Lionel smiled at the girl but she didn't come to him.

"I only listen to my daddy." Lexi turned and left going back to her room.

"You can't even get her with gifts?" Lionel questioned Lex.

"Get out dad and don't come near Lexi. If you want to talk to me that is fine but leave my family alone." Lex turned to go up the stairs.

"I know what happened today Lex I know that Chloe tried to kill herself once again and I know that you only have five years to make her better otherwise she won't be sane anymore." Lionel smiled as he got his son's attention.

"What do you want?" Lex knew he hadn't come here just to see Lexi.

"Luthorcorp I mean you have Chloe and Lexi to deal with you don't need a business on top of things." Lionel looked at Lex and he raised his eyebrows at him

"What do I get in return?" Lex wasn't planning on giving him Luthorcorp but he wanted to know the full offer.

"I will leave Lexi, Chloe, and you alone. And if you get anymore children I will leave them alone and their grand children and so on and so forth." Lionel hoped that he actually got Lex's attention.

"You aren't getting Luthorcorp so think again see you dad." Lex went up the stairs leaving his dad behind it was time to get some sleep Lex was tired and he knew that Lexi would be too she didn't have a nap again today. He went into her room and found her crying on her bed. Lex lay down next to her.

"What is wrong honey?" Lex ran his hand over her hair.

"Why did that man say to get me a new mommy I don't want a new mommy daddy I love my own mommy." Lexi kept her head in the pillow.

"I'm not going to find you a new mommy and that man doesn't know what he is talking about and he is never going to take you away from me I promise you that." Lex turned her over and he looked into her eyes he hated his father making her believe things that would never happen.

"What if he does daddy what then? I don't want to live with that evil man." Lexi looked at Lex she remembered the man and she remembered that he had brought her a present before and she had liked him but now she hated him.

"He won't Lexi I promise now come on let's get your pajamas on and go to sleep and don't worry about anything that he said okay?"

"Okay daddy." Lex picked her up and got her pajamas on then he brought her into his bedroom and she got under the covers. Lex picked up all of his work and he knew he wouldn't be able to finish any of it until tomorrow. Lex turned off the light and got into bed and he snuggled into Lexi.

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight daddy I love you."

"I love you too." Lex closed his eyes and Lexi closed hers and then they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Lex went back to the hospital the next day leaving Lexi with the nanny. He didn't know if they had moved Chloe back or not sometimes it took awhile for her to go back into her room. Lex found that Chloe had been able to go into her own room. When he went up she was standing near the window looking out. He went in and stood behind her. She knew that Lex was there but he kept looking out the window.

"It's been three years since I have gotten to go outside." Chloe said solemnly.

"Your therapist said that if you keep progressing then you could be out in less than a year and you can come home." Lex stayed in his spot and watched Chloe as she stayed in her spot.

"Lex I just hurt myself I could've done something worse. What if I come home and hurt Lexi or maybe hurt myself?" Chloe placed her hand on the window she wanted to go out in the world again but she didn't want to risk hurting Lexi.

"The therapist is going to make sure that you won't do that. Chloe you have to try and make the voice go away don't you want to be happy again and see Lexi and you can even go see Clark him and I have become friends again did I tell you that?" Lex looked at Chloe who still had her back turned on him.

"Yes you told me." Chloe said gently

"Are you mad at me?" Lex knew that this had happened before except it had been a lot worse.

"You left and I didn't get to tell you what I wanted to." Chloe kept looking out the window remembering that he had just told her what he wanted and then he left.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me anymore yesterday. I'm sorry what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Lex moved closer to her.

"That I was sorry for asking you that if we had never had Lexi then you wouldn't be here like you are now. I know you love me Lex otherwise you wouldn't come here everyday you even came after I yelled at you. I know how much you love me and I should've never asked you that question." Chloe turned around and stared at Lex she took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you finish telling me that yesterday." Lex ran his hand over Chloe's face glad she had finally turned around and faced him.

"Its okay and Henry said that I can come home soon?" Chloe hadn't realized that Lex talked to her therapist.

"Henry?" Lex questioned her

"That is my therapist's name Henry Kemp." Chloe hadn't realized that Lex didn't know his first name.

"Yes he said that he is going to help you get rid of the voice and hopefully then you can come home." Lex smiled at her as her brought his hand to his side he knew that he would have to go soon.

"I would love to come home." Chloe brought herself into Lex's chest laying her head on him taking in his scent she never got this close to him before but she missed him even though she saw him everyday. Lex brought his arms around Chloe and he laid his head against hers. "Its nice being in your arms I missed it." Chloe's voice was muffled.

"I missed this too and I don't want to leave but I think I have to go." Lex didn't want to let her go he wanted to stay like this because it hadn't happened since she had been brought here.

"I will work hard to get back to you and Lexi." Chloe moved her head away from Lex's chest and she brought her lips up to him and kissed him.

"I love you Chloe." Lex ran his hand through her hair and smiled at her she hadn't done any of this in so long he missed it.

"I love you too Lex." Chloe moved away from him and she watched as he turned and left and she knew that he didn't want to leave her. Lex left the hospital a bright smile was on his face he knew that Chloe would be home soon. He wondered what had changed her to be more affectionate towards him now. Lex went back home and found Lexi fast asleep on the couch and the nanny had been reading a book waiting for him to come home. He dismissed her and sat down on the couch next to the sleeping child. He leaned back on the couch and just thought about how things would be when Chloe would be home. He knew that he wouldn't be able to leave Chloe and Lexi alone for awhile because even when Chloe came home she would still have to go see a therapist. But he knew that all three of them would be happier when Chloe came home. He was in a zone and didn't notice that Lexi had woken up and was staring at him.

"You look happy." Lexi broke the silence as she smiled at her dad she had never seen him this happy.

"I am mommy is a lot better today." Lex had been startled when Lexi had spoken.

"Daddy that man came again today. Jenny took me upstairs though and the security guy told him to leave." Lexi looked at Lex she didn't like the man that had told her dad to get a new mommy for her.

"Did he talk to you?" Lex was going to pay a visit to his father if he had talked to Lexi he had told him to stay away from her.

"No he talked to Jenny and asked her if you were here he said it was important. Then he asked Jenny if he could talk to me that was when she took me upstairs and called the security guy." Lexi shrugged her shoulders not knowing what the man was thinking by coming here.

"I will call him then. He shouldn't have of asked to talk to you though he has no right." Lex ran his hand over Lexi's face he could see she was worried. "Don't worry I won't let him take you away from me."

"But he seems really determined to daddy what happens if he does?" Lexi was nervous she didn't want to get taken away from her dad she loved him too much.

"Baby he won't and if he does some how you better believe I will save you from him." He smiled at Lexi and picked her up.

"Do you promise?" Lexi cocked her head at him smiling.

"Yes I promise. Now you probably won't be going to bed early tonight since you had such a long nap." Lex carried Lexi up the stairs and sat her down on her bed.

"Well I was tired daddy." Lexi looked up at him.

"You didn't sleep well last night?" Lex looked at her he hadn't noticed her being awake at all.

"Yes I slept fine daddy I don't know I was just tired." Lexi didn't want to worry her dad with the bad dreams she had last night. She tried to make them go away and when they didn't she just moved in closer to him and she would feel his arms tighten around her. It made her feel safe and the bad dreams went away.

"Okay well I have some work to get caught up on so whenever you feel tired just come get me and I will tuck you in for now just occupy yourself in your room." Lex patted Lexi's head and then walked into his room. He had stopped working in his study the first time Lexi had started to color all over his paperwork then he decided to move his work into his room where he could lock his door and tiny little hands couldn't get in. He trusted Lexi not to do that now she knew better and she always remembered what he told her not to do.

Lex got his work done and by that time Lexi was tired he put her in her bed and then he went into his own room. He fell fast asleep on the bed and then in the middle of the night he heard his door swing open he looked up to see the tiny figure in the doorway. He knew it was Lexi but he wondered why she had come back into his room again she never had a problem sleeping in her own room before.

"Get up here." Lex said and he watched as she hurried over to him. She plopped herself up on the bed next to him. "Did you have a bad dream?" Lex couldn't think of any other explanation for her coming to him.

"Yes." Lexi didn't know why she kept having bad dreams about the man who had said he wanted to take her away but he scared her. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Lex couldn't remember the last time Lexi had a bad dream usually it was about people she knew but she had only had one really bad one about a man who had broken into one of his buildings. He remembered hearing her screaming in her room afraid that something had happened to him. She was three then and she hadn't had one since.

"I don't really remember." Lexi said softly she didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to tell him she was afraid of the man who came.

"Lexi why won't you tell me?" Lexi looked at her through the darkness all he could see were her eyes and they looked so scared.

"I know you said nothing would happen but I can't help thinking that that man is going to do something bad." Lexi's eyes were scared and she pressed herself into her dad he made her feel safe and she knew that if she was with him no one would hurt her.

"Lexi I won't let him I will make sure that man stays far away from you." Lex held her close to him. He hated what his father did to people and he would never show it to his father but he was afraid of him too. He hoped that his dad wouldn't do something drastic and take Lexi away he knew that his dad had a lot of power and he knew that if Lexi went to his father she might never be the same.

"Can I stay with you?" Lexi still wanted to stay close to him.

"Of course now let's go to sleep we both have busy days ahead of us." Lex moved Lexi down and he snuggled her he didn't want her to be scared. Lex waited for Lexi to fall asleep before he did just so he could make sure she was okay. He wished Chloe was here whenever she sang to the little girl she would fall fast asleep.

Chloe's treatment had been going well it had been nine months since Chloe had her last accident and her doctor said she was getting a lot better. He said the voice was gone and that it was a miracle that Chloe had gone without wanting to hurt herself for the whole nine months. The doctor was working on getting Chloe home. Lex didn't tell Lexi yet because he didn't want her to get her hopes up when he didn't know when exactly she could come home. Lexi was at the Kent's and Lex was entering the hospital to go see Chloe. When he got up in his room he was greeted by the familiar hug and a kiss. Ever since they talked the day after Chloe had hurt herself she had become more loving. When he looked at her there was an unfamiliar smile on her face. It was a huge bright smile and she wasn't letting it break like she usually did.

"What is going on?" Lex asked her wondering why she was suddenly so happy.

"I'm coming home Lex. I'm actually coming home." Chloe wrapped her arms around him again glad that she could finally get out of this place.

Lex moved from Chloe's grasp some so he could look at her face and he had on the same bright smile she did. "This is great Chloe when are you coming?" Lex wanted to jump up and down. He was finally going to have his family back together.

"Tonight I have to get checked out and everything but Henry says there is no reason why I can't go back so he planned for a car to take me home around six." Chloe kissed him again she couldn't wait to be in her own bed it was a lot comfortable then the cot she slept on. She couldn't wait to finally put her child to bed to even see her child everyday and to see Lex everyday.

"This is wonderful news Chloe just wait until I tell Lexi she will flip." Lex smiled at Chloe tracing his fingers over her cheek.

"I can't wait to go home I miss you both so much and I miss our bed." Chloe laughed some at the last part.

"Yeah it is way better than that cot." Lex couldn't wait to have Chloe home but he didn't know if he should invite everyone over on her first night or if she just wanted it to be Lexi and himself. "Do you want to see Clark when you get home because I am sure that he would love to see you? But it can just be Lexi and I if that is what you want."

"I would love to see Clark but tonight I just want to be with the two of you tell him tomorrow we will all come down and catch up and things."

"Alright that is what I thought. I better go I will see you later tonight Chloe. I will make sure everything is ready for you."

"Okay Lex I love you see you later." Chloe kissed Lex and then she watched as he left and she giggled when she saw him throw in a skip in his walk. She was glad he was happy she was happy too.

Lex ran out to his car and went to the Kent's he couldn't wait to tell Lexi about Chloe. He ran up to the porch and opened the door Martha and Jonathan were in the kitchen.

"Where is Lexi?" He still had his smirk on and he couldn't wait to tell her.

"Upstairs you can just call her down. And what in the world are you so happy about?" Jonathan looked at him as he told him where Lexi was and he knew he was happy about something.

"You will find out. Lexi and Clark can you come down here please?" Lex couldn't wait for everyone to find out the good news. By the time Lexi and Clark were down the stairs Martha and Jonathan were behind Lex wanting to know the news to. Lexi and Clark were both looking at him with a weird look.

"Daddy what's going on?" Lexi cocked her head again she almost always did that when she was really curious about something.

"I have great news baby, mommy is going to come home." Lex smiled even wider as his daughter as she jumped into his arms.

"When and is this true you aren't playing a joke are you daddy?" Lexi looked at him.

"Yes it is true I would never joke about such things and she is coming home later tonight." Lex looked at Lexi as her smile grew more.

"She is going to be there tonight?" Lexi was excited and Lex wasn't paying attention to anyone but Lexi he loved seeing her so happy.

"Yes she really is." Lex then took the time to see the looks on everyone else's faces they were all happy. But deep down inside Martha she was worried about something happening to Lex or Lexi.

"This is great Lex I'm sure she doesn't want to see us tonight she probably needs some time to get used to everything again." Clark knew that Chloe would just want to spend time with her family.

"Yeah she said she will come by tomorrow and see you but tonight she just wants to be with us." Lex looked at Clark he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"It is natural for Chloe to want to be with her family tell her we will be happy to see her tomorrow." Jonathan spoke up he knew that if he had been gone for a long time the only people he would want to see when he came home again was his family.

"I will and I better get home she is going to be there in a few hours thanks for watching her again I appreciate that." Lex smiled at the Kent's they told him goodbye as he loaded Lexi into the car and Rusty followed behind. Good thing he had told Chloe about the dog and she hadn't minded that he had gotten Lexi a dog. As soon as they got home Lexi took off to her room and the dog trailed behind her. Lex went in after them and he started to tell the maids to get Chloe's clothes cleaned they had been left in her closet but they had been sitting there for a long time. Lexi had taken off into her room picking up all of her toys that she had left out she wasn't about to let her mom think she was messy. After she was done she ran down to find her dad. When she found him she kept asking him what time it was and what time her mom was going to be there and how long it would be. Even though the times didn't make any sense to her she knew that there was a long time for her mom to arrive. Lexi tried to keep busy but she was so excited that she couldn't wait. Lex and Lexi started pacing the study together waiting both of them couldn't wait. When Lexi and Lex heard a car pull up they both rushed out side. Henry was in the driver's seat and he smiled at them both as he got out. He opened the side door for Chloe to get out and when she did Lexi ran over to her and hugged her mom tight.

"I'm glad you are home mommy." Lexi smiled into the familiar face.

"I'm glad I'm home too Lexi." Chloe set her child down and smiled at Lex he looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders. Henry went over to Lexi and looked at her.

"So you are Lexi huh. I have heard so much about you from both of your parents." He smiled at Lexi

"Well I haven't heard about you." Lexi said looking at the strange man.

"Lexi don't get smart." Lex warned her

"It's okay Lex. Lexi I am your mom's therapist my name is Henry. I have helped her so she can come home and be with you." Henry understood how kids were.

"Thanks for helping mommy come home." Lexi smiled at Henry she liked him.

"Your welcome I will let you all spend time together. If any of you need anything don't hesitate to call." Henry smiled at them all then he got in his car and drove away.

Lex went over to Chloe and he put his arm around her as Lexi went in before them skipping away the dog following her wherever she went. Chloe laughed at her daughter.

"I can't believe you gave in and got her a dog. I never thought you would be the soft one." Chloe looked at Lex.

"Yeah well I have gotten pretty soft since you were away." Lex led Chloe into the study and he noticed that Lexi and Rusty were on the couch. "Get the dog off the couch Lexi what did I tell you the only place he can get on is your bed." Lex looked at Lexi and she looked back at him and moved the dog off the couch.

"Sorry daddy I forgot." Lexi looked at him with sweet eyes so she wouldn't get in trouble she knew she hadn't forgotten she just didn't want to push the dog off the couch.

"I'm sure daddy won't yell at you as long as you try not to do it again." Chloe looked at Lex and smiled at him she knew that he had the biggest pet peeves.

"Yes you are fine Lexi and if you keep running everywhere you are going to wear yourself out and then you will have less time to spend with mommy." Lex looked at her he knew she was excited but she was breaking a great number of his rules in the process and he didn't have very many rules for her he just didn't like her running he was always afraid she was going to get hurt.

"Sorry daddy I just am happy mommy is home." Lexi went over to her mom and held her hand and look into her mom's eyes.

"Lex go easy on her I know if you were four years old you would be running around too." Chloe looked at Lexi and smiled. "I got your back Lexi things are going to be different now that I am here."

"Different how?" Lex asked her looking at Chloe he never thought that she would change things.

"I'm not sure yet I have to see what your other rules are." Chloe looked to Lexi to tell her all of the rules.

"There isn't that many no running in the house. No going in daddy's room and coloring on his paperwork. Don't let the dog on the couch. Eat your fruits and vegetables without complaining. And that is it mostly those are what daddy tells me not to do." Lexi looked at her mom she was fine with the rules.

"I like that fruits and vegetables one Lex." Chloe smiled at Lex as she sat down on the couch and sat Lexi on her lap. Lex sat down next to them it was nice having them all in one place again and hopefully it wouldn't change. They all talked for awhile then Lexi started getting tired and Chloe took her upstairs Lex followed a ways behind them he watched as Chloe put Lexi to bed and sang her another song. He smiled from the doorway it was nice having Chloe back. "Goodnight Lexi." Chloe told her when she was done singing the song. She kissed her forehead then Lex did the same thing. Then Chloe and Lex went away together. Chloe and Lex went into their room and Lex smiled at her.

"So how did it feel putting our child to bed?"

"Great the last time I did that was a very long time ago." Chloe smiled at Lex.

"I'm sure you are tired your clothes are all in your closet they all got washed today." Lex turned to his closet and pulled out a pair of pajama pants he put them on and Chloe got out one of her nightgowns then they both climbed into their bed together for the first time in three years. "I missed you Chloe." Lex whispered to her.

"I missed you too Lex." Chloe ran her hand over her cheek and kissed him gently. "I love you Lex."

"I love you too Chloe." He kissed her again and then they snuggled together and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

The weeks passed by and Chloe loved being back home and things passed by like they had in the past when Chloe and Lex were together. Lex and Lexi were extremely happy to have Chloe back home even though Lex had to watch Chloe like a hawk. It would be a long time before he was going to leave her alone with Lexi. Lex didn't think that anything could go wrong now his father hadn't bothered him and he had his whole family with him. But after Chloe had been back after two months the voice started to come back. Chloe didn't tell Lex she pushed the voice away and it wouldn't come back for a few weeks.

Chloe was lying in bed next to Lex when the voice came back it was stronger and she tried to make it stop but it wouldn't she got up and went downstairs she opened up the safe in Lex's study and pulled out the gun. She went back up the stairs and went into Lexi's room she picked up the child and brought her into the room where Lex was she laid the child on the bed and looked at Lex. She heard the voice pounding in her head. 'Kill him first then the child.' She looked at Lex she knew her eyes were crazy they always were when the voice took over her mind. She put the gun to Lex's head and as soon as he felt the cool medal touch his head he woke up. He looked at Chloe he got off the bed suddenly. Lex looked at her.

"Chloe make the voice stop make it go away." Lex told her as he stared at her she pointed the gun at him.

"The voice won't go away until we are all dead." Chloe said in a deep voice.

"Chloe please don't do this think of Lexi. You don't want her to see you like this." Lex told her as he stared at their sleeping child she was a sound sleeper.

"I can't make it stop Lex. It won't stop!" Chloe screamed clutching her head for a minute then pointing the gun back at Lex. She watched as Lexi moved and got off the bed she looked at her mom.

"Mommy what are you doing?" Lexi was scared she looked at her dad.

"Chloe please just put it down." Lex knew that Lexi didn't even know what a gun was and he didn't want her to know at her age.

"I'm sorry." Chloe closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger and then Lex was on the floor bleeding Lexi ran over to Lex tears were in her eyes.

"Daddy wake up please wake up." Lexi was holding the wound with her hand she remembered that her dad had always told her to stop the bleeding. Lexi was crying and her dad wasn't moving.

Chloe was in shock she couldn't believe what she had just done. "Oh god what did I do?" tears fled down Chloe's cheeks as she called the one person she knew would come in a hurry. She listened for him to answer and when he did she was crying hard.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Clark asked her he was scared it was late at night he hoped she hadn't done something wrong.

"I've done a horrible thing." Chloe whispered into the phone.

"What is it did you hurt Lexi?" Clark asked frantically he was getting ready to rush over.

"No not Lexi I hurt Lex Clark please just come." Chloe begged and in a flash Clark was in the room looking at Lex blood was everywhere all over Lexi and all over the floor.

"What have you done? God Chloe what have you done?" Clark looked from Lex to Lexi and he knew that Lexi wasn't hurt he needed to take Lex but he would have to leave Lexi with Chloe for a minute. "Don't touch Lexi do you hear me?" Clark shouted he watched as Chloe shook her head yes she was set in the corner hugging her knees to her chest. "Stay here Lexi if mommy goes toward you run okay I will be right back." Clark picked up Lex then he looked at Lexi her eyes looked so scared. Clark took off with Lex in his arms he rushed him into the hospital then he went back to the mansion once he was sure someone saw to Lex. He grabbed Lexi and took her into her room he told her to change and then they were going to his house.

"I want to see daddy." Lexi told him.

"You will I'm sure my parents will take you now go change real quick." Clark shut Lexi's door and then it opened a few minutes later. Clark rushed Chloe and Lexi out of the house and when he took them to his house his parents were waiting in the kitchen. He looked at both of them and he stared at Chloe. "Go wait in the living room Chloe." Clark told her. She did and then Clark looked at his parents. "Look Chloe shot Lex will you guys take Lexi to the hospital. I will stay with Chloe and wait for her therapist to come. You guys know that I am the best one to watch Chloe."

"Alright your mother and I will go to the hospital with Lexi how bad is this?" Jonathan was worried he didn't want anything to happen to Lex.

Jonathan and Martha went into the hospital and coming out of the door was Lionel. He looked at Lexi and Lexi hid behind Jonathan. Lionel came up to them.

"Don't be so scared Lexi you will be in my custody soon enough." Lionel smirked at them.

"Lex won't let you touch the girl so just leave her alone." Martha told Lionel.

"Lex can't do anything right now the court date is already set three weeks I hope your daddy wakes up by then because if not your mine." Lionel smiled at the child then he walked out of the hospital. Lexi looked at Martha she looked so scared.

"Don't worry Lexi he won't get you." Martha told her.

"Can I just see daddy?" Lexi asked she wanted to be near him wanted to see him.

"Yes you can go in the doctor said you could. Martha can you stay out here for a minute?" Jonathan asked her. Lexi went into the room and got up on the bed next to Lex and lay down next to him. Jonathan stared at Martha. "It's bad they said that he might not make it until tomorrow afternoon and if he does he has a very high chance of living. Right now he can't breathe on his own and he is bleeding internally he is on life support they gave him medication to make the bleeding stop but Martha if this blood travels to his brain he is going to die." Jonathan's eyes looked so sad he didn't believe that Lex had a chance and then Lexi would have to go to Lionel.

"He can't die Jonathan he just can't. She can't go to Lionel he is awful I mean look at what he did to Lex." Martha watched as Lexi ran her fingers over Lex's face she looked at the tube down his throat this couldn't be good for Lexi to see Martha thought.

"The fact is he might and if he does we have to be prepared for it." Jonathan didn't want Lex to die either but if he did then they needed to be prepared for what would happen.

"Lex is strong let's hope he can get out of this mess." Martha looked through the window Lexi was snuggled next to Lex and she had fallen asleep.

"I hope so too but for now we are responsible for that child in there and Lionel isn't to come anywhere near her." Jonathan remembered that Lionel had told him he was going to Lexi away from him and he knew just as Lex knew that Lionel wasn't a good influence for the child.

"I know that. Lionel scares me more now then he did before." Martha shook with fear even thinking of Lionel made her scared she defiantly didn't want Lexi around him.

Jonathan and Martha went into Lex's room and sat down in the chairs they knew that it was highly unlikely that he would make it until tomorrow evening but they hoped that he would be strong enough to get out of this mess. They both fell asleep in the room and when they woke up in the morning Clark was standing over by Lex looking at him knowing that he didn't have a very good chance to live. Lexi was still fast asleep next to Lex and Martha knew the child wouldn't have any intention of leaving his side.

"Chloe is back at the hospital?" Jonathan asked solemnly he had really hoped that Chloe would stay for the rest of her life but she hadn't.

"Yes Henry came and took her away. She was in really bad shape she kept saying over and over again how sorry she was and how she hoped she hadn't killed him." Clark looked down at his friend the doctor had told him everything and Clark knew there was a very good chance that Lex wouldn't live.

"Lionel is going to take her away if Lex doesn't live. She shouldn't go with him." Martha told Clark hoping he had some idea of how to keep Lionel from Lexi.

"I thought about that. I know this place where I can keep her." Clark answered his mom.

"You could get caught son it is way to risky." Jonathan warned he didn't want anything to happen to Lexi but he also didn't want anything to happen to his son either.

"And keeping her with Lionel isn't risky?" Clark asked back he didn't want to start a fight with his father here.

"Boys please quit talking like Lex is going to die we need to think that the worst won't happen." Martha told them she didn't want them to start fighting and they needed to show some hope that Lex could pull through.

They all waited that day for something good or bad to happen they didn't worry Lexi when she asked if her dad was going to be okay they told her that they didn't know but they hoped so. Jonathan got food for them all for the day and they all stayed at the hospital with Lex. Lexi wasn't about to leave her dad's side so Clark told his parents to go home and he would stay with Lexi. Clark hoped nothing would happen to Lex. The doctors checked on him regularly but Lex's condition stayed the same they were giving him medication to make his bleeding stop and they hoped it was working. Lexi stayed next to Lex and she kept talking to him. Hours passed and finally the doctor said that the bleeding was stopping and that Lex's brain hadn't been damage. He told Clark that he hoped Lex would be waking up soon. Clark fell asleep in a chair after he saw that Lexi had fallen asleep next to Lex.

A week passed and the doctors said that Lex was doing a lot better but he still couldn't breathe on his own. Lexi barely left Lex's side and she didn't ask what happened to Chloe. Clark knew that Lexi didn't like her mother right now but Clark knew that Chloe had never meant to hurt Lex. Clark was fast asleep in the chair again and it was late at night Lexi was fast asleep to lying next to Lex. Lex woke up slowly he felt the tube going down his throat and he felt the pain in his chest. He moved his eyes and he saw Lexi lying next to him. He recollected his last memory and he knew that Lexi wasn't going to forgive Chloe for this. He tried to move his hand it wouldn't at first but then it moved some a little at a time. He finally made his hand reach Lexi's face and he rubbed her cheek he wanted to wake her up so she could see that she was okay. He had heard her talking to him a lot and he knew that she hadn't left him very much. Lexi felt the hand on her face and she woke up and looked into her dad's eyes. She smiled at him as she sat up she ran her fingers over his face and then she jumped off and woke up Clark.

"Daddy is awake." Clark heard her whisper into his ear and he woke up with a start. He looked over at Lex and he could tell Lex was pointing to a piece of paper and so Clark gave him the paper and the pen. He watched as Lex wrote something on the paper and he handed it back to Clark. Clark read what Lex had written Lex wanted the tube out of his throat so Clark nodded to him and then he went out and found a doctor. Soon the tube was out and Lex looked a lot better without the tube in his mouth. Lex wanted to talk but he knew his voice wouldn't work for a few days. Lexi snuggled him though and she would tell him things and he would write things down and Clark would read them to her.

Once Lex could talk Martha and Jonathan told Lex about the run in with Lionel and Lex had someone check to see if his dad was telling the truth about taking him to court for custody of Lexi and it was. Lex knew that there would be no reason why he couldn't keep custody of Lexi. He had never wanted any harm to come from Chloe being home he had thought she had gotten better just like Henry had thought. Lex was getting better and soon he could go home and he started getting a lawyer for court he found one that he liked and his lawyer told him there was no reason why he couldn't win this case. Lexi was nervous though she still thought that something was going to happen she slept with him every night and she became very protective of her father. Lex wasn't allowed to see Chloe for three months they told him she would need time away from him. Clark was able to see her once a week and he had made sure to tell her that Lex was okay and she hadn't killed him. Lex was depressed sometimes because he couldn't see Chloe but he was glad he had Lexi she always made him happy when she was sad. He was working on paperwork that he had gotten behind on for Luthorcorp and he had to get paperwork done for the trial. He couldn't believe his father was trying this again it hadn't worked the first time what made him think that it would work the second? He didn't mind that Lexi slept in his room it made him feel better and not so lonely but he didn't like the reason she slept in his room he didn't want her to be scared of anything especially his father.

He also felt weird about Lexi being protective over him usually he was the protective one but he couldn't blame her after all he had almost died and he could never leave Lexi with his father. If his father did get custody of Lexi, Lex was prepared to kidnap her and run away but then he thought about Chloe he didn't want to leave her alone and he knew that if he ran away then he couldn't come back because there would be people looking for him and he wouldn't want either of those things to happen. He couldn't leave his family he loved them too much.

Lex was in his father's office he was trying to get him to just break off the court date he figured if he gave his father Luthorcorp it was one less thing he had to worry about he had billions of dollars in the bank and he had cashed out his stocks which added more money he figured he had plenty to make a good life for all of them there was no reason to keep Luthorcorp. Lex waited for his dad to enter the room and when he did he went over to his desk he stared at Lex.

"Nice to see you up and about son. Now to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lionel asked him suddenly.

"I want you to drop the custody case over Lexi I will give you Luthorcorp." Lex told him hoping that his father would accept.

"It's too late for that son I'm not dropping anything you should have given me Luthorcorp before but now I don't want it. You should've never let Chloe come home then this wouldn't have taken place." Lionel looked up at Lex and smirked at him.

"You're never going to get her dad the judge can't let her go to you; you have those murder charges on your record." Lex looked at his father he hated him he just wanted this to end he wanted to make his father go away for good.

"You aren't a good father to that kid and I'm not the only one involved in a murder if my memory serves me right you killed someone too." Lionel remembered when Lex had killed a man that he had held captive.

"Lexi loves me and you will be worse than I am. You made me the person that I was years ago I've changed and you will just do the same thing to Lexi if you get her. I never meant for that man to die dad you know that it was a complete accident he was the one who hurt me first I had a right to fight back." Lex couldn't believe he was even doing this he knew that nothing he did would ever make his father happy.

"Whatever Lex I will see you in court tomorrow and I will be taking Lexi home with me." Lionel left the room before Lex could say anymore. Lex left soon after that and went back to the mansion.

Lex tucked Lexi into bed and he looked into her eyes they looked so scared she didn't want to go with Lionel she wanted to stay here. Lex ran his hand over her face trying to make her feel better but he felt horrible himself he knew his father had ways of doing things he hoped that he wouldn't get Lexi.

"Daddy I don't want to leave you." Lexi told him her eyes were tearing up.

"Honey I don't want you to go to my father I will do everything I can so he doesn't get you." Lex hated it when Lexi cried.

"What if he does daddy? What if I never get to see you again?" Lexi felt her heart dropping she didn't feel good she didn't want tomorrow to ever come.

"If he does and I am not saying he is going to. Then just know that you're never alone baby I am always in your heart and you are always in mine. I will try to get my dad to let me see you. I don't want you to worry about tomorrow sweetie. Once it is all over we will go get some ice cream and go to your favorite park. How does that sound?" Lex didn't even want to think of what would happen if Lionel got Lexi.

"I love you daddy. Will you stay in here until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Lex waited for awhile until he knew that Lexi was asleep then he went into his room and tried to sleep he knew tomorrow would be hard on both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

In the morning Lex got Lexi ready and they spent the morning together. Lexi wouldn't leave the room without him. When it was time to go Lexi got extremely upset she said goodbye to Rusty as if she was never going to see him again and Lex felt awful he knew that she had to be ready but he didn't even want to picture a life without her. He got Lexi in the car and then they went to the court house. Lionel was already there and the police officer was told to take Lexi into a back room. Lexi said goodbye to her dad and then she was taken away Lex walked into the court room and sat down next to his lawyer. Then they started. Lex and Lionel made their statements about why they would be good guardians to Lexi. Lex didn't even think that Lionel's statement had any affect over his. He knew that he would win and then he and Lexi could go and get some ice cream. The judge called for recess so he could make a decision. Lex went to go see Lexi for a bit before he had to go back he had no idea where his father had gone. He made sure that Lexi was okay. She told him she was fine that she was just coloring some pictures. Lex was called back into the court room awhile after his father was there again and he was surprised because he had never seen him leave the building but he had never left the court room.

"I have made my decision about the custody rights of Lexi Luthor. I grant the custody to Lionel Luthor." The judge knew that the child would be better off with Lex but she couldn't let anything happen to her family.

Lionel smirked at Lex as Lex's eyes grew sad. Lex stood up and his lawyer looked at him.

"I am so sorry Lex I really thought we had this case." The lawyer put his hand on Lex's shoulder knowing that he was depressed.

"Alexander Luthor you are not allowed to see Lexi for a month and then after that you have to set up a time with your father." The judge hated this she knew she wasn't being fair and that the child would suffer by her doing this but she had kids of her own to think about. The judge dismissed the court and Lexi was brought out he saw the tears in her eyes and he knew that she had heard what had happened. Lexi ran to him wrapping her arms around him and Lex held her tight.

"Daddy don't let him take me please I want to be with you." Lexi's tears were falling more now and Lex just held her.

"I want you to be you know I do. Remember I love you and I'm always with you okay?" Lex's face was blank he couldn't believe that he had to give his child up to his father.

"Daddy I want to stay with you." Lexi held him tighter and she felt the security guards pulling her away from her daddy she tried to hold on and so did Lex but they pulled her away from his arms and then another man stood behind Lex telling him not to go after her if he did he would have to go to jail. Lex watched as Lexi was taken away all he could hear where her screams yelling for him. He hated that he couldn't make them stop that he couldn't take his daughter with him. He didn't know how long he stood there for but it felt like forever he then got into his car. He looked into the backseat where her car seat sat and he put his head in his arms for awhile and then he slowly made his way home. He was greeted by the maid and Lexi's nanny.

"I'm sorry Jen but I won't need you anymore. I will continue giving you your pay until you get a new job since it is late notice." Lex spoke solemnly and he hardly looked at her.

"Why Lex he couldn't possible have gotten her." Jenny looked at him with sad eyes.

"He did please just go home." Lex looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Lex." She told him then she left.

Lex went upstairs and he went into Lexi's room he laid down on her bed and held her doll that she slept with most of the time next to him.

Clark walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen he looked at both of his parents and they both looked at him with sad faces.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked them.

"Lexi went with Lionel Clark he won custody over her." Jonathan told his son solemnly.

"How did you find this out and how long ago did this happen?" Clark looked at them both he knew that Lex could freak out. He didn't have his wife or his child.

"In the paper and three days ago." Jonathan slid the paper over to Clark.

Clark looked at the front page of the paper it showed the security guards taking Lexi away from Lex. "I have to go, go see him." Clark looked at them both and they both nodded. Then Clark sped off he went into the mansion and went into the study. "Lex." Clark called but no one answered so then he went upstairs. He saw Lex in Lexi's room Lex's back was facing him. Clark went in and said Lex's name again so he didn't shock him. He went over to the other side of the bed so he could see his face. Clark could tell Lex had been crying. "Lex have you been in here for three days?"

"Go away Clark." Lex said his voice was sad.

"Lex I'm not going anywhere I'm worried about you." Clark didn't like seeing Lex weak he had never seen him like this.

"Don't be I'm fine." Lex tried to get him to leave he didn't want him watching.

"Lex you are holding a doll and you are a mess you are not fine." Clark looked at the doll that Lex was holding tightly it looked like Lexi.

"I have nothing left Clark." Lex told him.

"You still have your family Lex."

"No I don't Clark. I can't see Chloe I won't ever be able to see Lexi again. I need Lexi Clark she keeps me sane she is the reason why I changed. I knew that I needed to be a better father and I changed for her. She made me realize that I wasn't destined to be what my father made me. She can see right through me and now she is gone. They ripped her out of my arms. I promised her that she wouldn't have to leave me. I promised her." Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Lex it isn't your fault. You never meant for her to go to your father. No matter what he says you are a good father Lex you realized that there was nothing more important than your family and you needed to be a better person in order for you to be a better father." Clark sat down next to Lex on the bed and he looked at him. He hated seeing Lex like this he had never let himself cry in front of anyone before.

"I just want my life back." Lex closed his eyes and he heard his stomach growl he hadn't ate since Lexi left.

"Lex why don't you come to my place my mom won't mind if you stay for dinner. It might help a little." Clark couldn't imagine how Lex was feeling after all he wasn't a dad he would have no clue what it felt like to lose your child to someone you hate.

Lex knew that in order to not feel so depressed he needed to eat and Martha was a great cook he hardly ever passed up her cooking. "Okay I will come and I'm guessing you didn't come in your truck." Lex knew that Clark had super sped over here.

"No we can take one of your cars but I'm driving." Clark knew that Lex wasn't in the best shape to be driving.

"Fine." Lex said knowing that Clark was persistent and he didn't feel like fighting with him.

Lex and Clark got into Lex's car and then Clark drove them to his house. Clark and Lex got out and went into the house. Clark went into the kitchen smelling the food and he knew his mom was cooking.

"Hey mom I hope you don't mind that I invited Lex over for dinner." Clark said as he kissed his mom on her cheek.

"Not at all come on in Lex." Martha smiled at Lex hoping to make her feel better.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent." Lex said as he pulled up the kitchen chair and Clark sat down next to him.

"Where is dad?" Clark asked his mom.

"He is upstairs he isn't feeling well. Last time I checked on him he was fast asleep."

"Is he alright?" Clark asked

"I'm sure he will be fine he just wears himself out." Martha told Clark she didn't want him to worry. Clark knew how Jonathan over worked him self sometimes.

Martha got plates out and asked Clark to get the silverware. She dished up the plates and then set them down. She sat down and they all started to eat. Martha noticed how quiet it was without Lexi. She was always asking questions about different things. She looked at Lex and she knew that he felt the same way. Lex was playing with his food and not eating it. He had ate some but he missed Lexi's ongoing questions he missed seeing her and hearing her little voice. Clark noticed Lex not eating.

"Aren't you hungry Lex?" Clark asked him he didn't want to make him break down again but Clark noticed that he was already about to.

"I just don't feel like eating right now." Lex said his eyes were sad again.

"That's alright I will wrap that up for you and you can eat it whenever you want." Martha took the plate and put it in a container and handed it to Lex. "You should eat Lex." She told him.

"I will later." Lex told her.

Clark wanted to ask Lex if he had heard how Chloe was doing but he didn't think it was the right time to bring up something else Lex had lost. He finished his dinner. "Do you want to go outside and talk?" Clark knew that Lex had wanted to ask him something because he had kept glancing at his plate to see when he would be done.

"Yeah." Lex was in a daze but he hoped that Clark would do something for him.

Lex and Clark went off into the hay loft. "So what do you want to ask me?" Clark asked Lex.

"How did you know I wanted something?" Lex didn't think he had been that obvious.

"Lex you have been showing your feelings lately I could just tell so what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"I wanted to know if you would check up on Lexi every now and then. You can get into the house and talk to her I can't." Lex looked at Clark with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I will Lex. You don't think that your father will let you see her?"

"No he doesn't want any good influences coming to see her. Clark if I ever get her back it is going to be a long time before she becomes her self again." Lex knew that Lionel would manipulate Lexi even more than he had him. He knew that he would be harsher on Lexi.

"Lex I wish that this had never happened. That judge should have known you are a great father and that Lionel is nothing compared to you." Clark knew that his friend had gotten lost in his evil ways but he was a great father and he had stopped doing evil things.

"Thanks Clark I think the judge knew that I'm sure my father threatened the judge to give Lexi to him I should have known that he would do something like that." Lex looked down he blamed himself.

"Lex it isn't your fault don't blame yourself you are a great dad and Lexi knows that you love her." Clark wanted to make Lex feel better.

"He is going to brainwash her into thinking that I wanted to bring Chloe home because I knew what she could do and I wanted to hurt her. She won't love me then. She won't love me when he makes her stop crying or when he yells at her she will blame me." Lex looked down at his hands he knew that his father would make her not love him anymore.

"Lex she is your daughter and you two have a special bond." Clark couldn't believe that Lex was talking like he was now.

"Yeah and what happens when she starts to believe my father? She must be so scared right now I wish I could just take her away but if I do that then I'm leaving Chloe behind and I can't do that I love them both and if there was anyway I could just take off with my family you better believe I would do it." Lex wished there was someway he could take off with his girls and just leave the world behind them all.

"I know you will and maybe soon we can figure out how but for now things have to go on the way they are and I know this is hard for you Lex and I wish that there was something I could say or do to make it better but I can't." Clark looked at his friend.

"I know you want to make it better Clark you always try but sometimes there are just some things you can't do and it sucks." Lex hoped Clark knew that he wasn't just talking about Clark but him self too.

"You want to go home now?" Clark asked him knowing he was ready for another break down.

"Yeah I can drive Clark I will be fine tell your mom thanks for the food and I hope your dad gets better." Lex started to walk away when Clark touched his shoulder.

"Lex you really shouldn't be driving." Clark didn't want anything to happen to Lex.

"I will be fine I will call you when I get home." Lex walked to his car and he drove back to the mansion and he called Clark from the mansion. Clark told Lex he would go see Lexi tomorrow and check on her. Lex then went back into Lexi's room and fell asleep he hoped that Lexi was okay but he knew better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**There is violence in this chapter it isn't specific since I don't like child abuse at all. But it is Lionel trying to gain control I'm just trying to make this as realistic as I can. There is also some in other chapters I hope that it isn't too much if it is you can always skip and tell me I can always take it out. **

Clark entered Lionel's mansion hoping that he would just let him go see Lexi and even if he didn't he would still go see her. He went up to Lionel's desk and looked at him.

"What do you want Clark?" Lionel asked his eyes were stern.

"I was wondering if I could see Lexi." Clark told him

"Why so you can go back and tell my son? I don't think so Clark. If that is all the door is right behind you." Clark turned and left he x-rayed the mansion and he saw Lexi in a room he went into it and he looked at her as she turned around to face him. He could see the fear in her eyes and the relief that they had when she saw him. She ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"Clark how did you get in here?" Lexi asked him

"I have my ways and besides your dad was worried about you and since he can't come here he asked me too."

"I miss daddy."

"He misses you a lot too. So how are you?"

"Okay." Lexi knew she was lying but if Clark was going to go back to her dad she didn't want him to worry about her.

"Lexi you can tell me the truth what does he do to you?"

"Nothing Clark I'm fine."

Clark looked around her room she had no toys or anything that she had in her old room.

"Alright Lexi well here is my number if you ever get a chance to use a phone and you want to talk call me okay?" Clark wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Thanks Clark."

"No problem now I have to go I will be back as soon as I can." Clark ran his hand over her and smiled.

"Okay bye Clark." Lexi watched as Clark left and he closed the door behind him. Lexi put Clark's number in her nightstand drawer hoping that Lionel wouldn't find out about it. Lexi went and sat down on her bed. The door opened a few minutes later and Lexi starred at Lionel she got off the bed and looked at him.

"Where is it?" Lionel asked her his voice was calm.

"Where is what?" Lexi asked she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Clark's number where did you put it?" Lionel was getting impatient with the girl he couldn't wait until she understood all of his rules.

"I don't have it." Lexi didn't want him to find it she wanted to talk to someone familiar at some point.

"The hell you don't!" Lionel screamed at her as he moved closer to her he grabbed her by her shirt and brought her up to his eye level. "Where is it?" He asked grinding his teeth.

"I told you I don't have it." Lexi said her voice became shaky the tears were going to fall.

"Don't you dare start crying. Just tell me where the number is now." Lexi didn't answer she just let the tears stream down her cheeks she never got yelled at like this before. "You are such a little brat." Lionel dropped Lexi and she landed in a heap on the floor then he made her stand up on her feet and he hit her face. "Tell me now or else you get to spend the night in the basement." Lexi went over to her nightstand and pulled open the drawer she handed the piece of paper to him and he smiled. "That wasn't hard was it?" Lionel ran his hand over where he had hit her he smiled and then left the room.

Lexi clutched her cheek it was throbbing. She wondered how he knew that Clark had given her a number. Lexi opened her door and saw Lionel sitting behind his desk. She left her room quietly and went into his room where she was forbidden to go. She looked at the desk in his room and she saw televisions with her room on it. Now she knew how Lionel had found out about Clark. She couldn't stop looking at them she knew it had to be wrong to do this but she knew that her grandfather got away with everything. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned she looked up at him and tried to back away. He snatched her and dragged her into her room.

"What did I say about going in my room?" He looked at her with angry eyes.

"I'm not allowed to go in there." Lexi answered.

"So why did you?" Lionel had pushed her down on her bed and he was looking at her.

"I don't know I'm sorry." Lexi looked back at him

"You're such a little brat." Lionel looked at Lexi. Lexi closed her eyes she knew that a punishment was coming and she knew that it would hurt.

"Daddy." She kept saying over and over trying to get away from Lionel's grasp.

"Daddy isn't here you are never going to see him again." Lionel hit her one last time then he left the room and locked her in the bedroom.

Tears fled down Lexi's cheeks as she covered up with her blanket and tried to go to sleep. She couldn't fall asleep no matter which way she turned she was in pain.

Clark went into the mansion and found Lex in his study working on Luthorcorp stuff. Clark went up to Lex and Lex looked at him.

"How is she?" Now Lex knew how it felt to be Chloe wanting to know if Lexi was alright.

"She says she is okay but I don't believe her I'm going to go see her again today." Clark knew that Lex wanted the truth and he was ready to give it to him.

"What if my father catches you doing your powers? I don't want your secret to become exposed because of me."

"Lex don't worry about it and besides someone needs to go check on Lexi if that means I have to risk my secret then so be it." Clark was glad that Lex was worried about his secret being exposed.

"Thanks for doing this Clark."

"It's no problem Lex I know how much you love Lexi and I don't want anything to happen to her just as you don't."

"I still appreciate what you do though. Tell her I love her."

"I will Lex." Clark left the mansion and went to Lionel's mansion he went in through the door where he had met Lexi before.

He looked at her she wasn't the same as she was yesterday there were bruises all over her face and red marks on her arms. "Lexi what happened?" Clark went over to her and laid his hand on her face he felt her pull back and tense up.

"I'm fine." Lexi told him she didn't want to get in trouble again.

"No you're not Lexi did Lionel do this to you?"

"No he didn't." Lexi looked at Clark there was no emotions in her eyes she couldn't believe how much she had changed just in one day.

"Lexi tell me the truth maybe I can get you out of here." Clark looked at her and he knew Lex was right if Lexi stayed here much longer it would be awhile before she became herself again.

"There is nothing to tell please Clark just go before I get in trouble again."

"Get in trouble what did you get in trouble for?"

"Nothing never mind." Lexi hadn't meant to let it slip she knew that Lionel could be watching.

"Lexi tell me did Lionel find out about the number I gave you?"

"Clark please just go." Lexi looked at Clark with pleading eyes.

"Lexi you need to tell me if Lionel is hurting you."

"He isn't Clark please just go away and don't come back." Lexi turned her back on him she was sad but she knew she would just get in more trouble if he kept coming.

"Lexi I don't want to hurt you. Your dad says he loves you. Bye Lexi." Clark opened her door and left. He knew Lionel had hurt her and if Lionel knew he was there he knew that Lionel would just hurt her again he understood why she wanted him to leave.

Lexi sat on the bed she didn't know what do anymore she wasn't allowed to have fun. She wasn't allowed to do anything unless Lionel told her to. Lionel walked into the room and smiled at her, he had never done that. "I'm glad you told Clark to leave your finally starting to understand my rules. You are going to be starting school next week I'm getting your uniform tomorrow. I'm going to get some of your things from Lex anything special that you want?"

Lexi looked at him he had never been this nice since she had gotten here. "My doll that's it."

"Alright I will get it." Lionel came over to Lexi and ran his hand over her face. "Keep being good." He smiled then left the room.

Lionel left the mansion and went over to Lex's. He wanted to see his son see how much he had hurt him. He entered the study and looked at Lex who was typing something on his computer. Lex looked up at his father.

"What are you doing here dad?" Lex asked he didn't want to see him.

"I came to get some of Lexi's things she says she wants her doll and I wanted some of her clothes." Lionel looked at his son.

"You come now five days later?" Lex couldn't believe he hadn't come on the first day.

"Yes I wanted Lexi to settle in."

"Fine I will go get her things just stay here." Lex left and went up to Lex's room he pulled out a suitcase and started packing her favorite clothes he pulled up a pair of jeans. He got a piece of paper and wrote lyrics to a song he had just heard.

_May your tears come from laughing  
You find friends worth having  
As every year passes  
They mean more than gold  
May you win but stay humble  
Smile more than grumble  
And know when you stumble  
You're never alone_

_I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone_

_Well I have to be honest  
As much as I wanted  
I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you  
And your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone_

_Remember Lexi you're never alone I'm always here and I'm trying hard to get you back baby. I love you and I want you to come home soon. Know that mommy never meant to hurt me and I never meant for anything to happen when she was here. Don't blame your mom she is very sick and we need to keep loving her so maybe soon she can be the person she wants and not the person you seen that night. _

_Love, _

_ Daddy_

Lex put the piece of paper in her jean pocket hoping she would find it. He packed her doll and then he brought the suitcase downstairs and handed it to his father. He felt like he was giving Lexi up.

"Thank you I'm sure Lexi will be glad to have something familiar." Lionel smirked at Lex.

"So how did you do it dad?"

"Do what?"

"Get the judge to give you custody of Lexi."

"I assure you I didn't do anything. Lexi is perfectly happy with me." Lionel looked at Lex he knew that he had bribed the judge but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Oh she is huh?" Clark asked from inside the door.

"Clark how nice of you to join in on this conversation." Lionel said. "I would love to know how you keep getting into Lexi's room without any of the staff noticing."

"You're the one who is hurting her." Clark told him as he looked at Lionel with harsh eyes.

"I assure you I have done no such thing." Lionel told Clark.

"Then why did she have bruises and red marks all over her?" Clark asked Lex looked at his father.

"What can I say sometimes she gets excited and doesn't pay attention to where she is going. She missed a step yesterday and fell down the stairs. I had her checked to make sure she was alright." Lionel answered

"I'm sure that is what happened." Clark said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to be criticized anymore I will just be going and Clark if you come into my home one more time without permission you better believe you are going to jail." Lionel said and then he left them.

"Did he really hurt her?" Lex asked Clark after Lionel had left.

"I think so I mean Lexi wouldn't admit that he did but she didn't seem like herself either."

"Yeah I knew this was going to happen."

"Lex she doesn't want to see me anymore and if I go back and Lionel catches me I think he will hurt her." Clark said he wasn't worried about himself he was worried about Lexi.

"So you are saying that you can't go back?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt because of me Lex otherwise it wouldn't be a problem." Clark wanted to go but he didn't want anything to happen to Lexi.

"I understand Clark I don't want anything to happen to Lexi either." Lex knew that Clark was right.

"I have to go dad's feeling better so he is trying to do everything again. I can't let him do that much without some help." Clark told him

"I get it Clark go home and take care of your dad."

"I will see you tomorrow sometime okay?"

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Lex watched as Clark left and then he threw things off his desk. His father was hurting his child and there was nothing he could do about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Lionel brought the suitcase into Lexi's room after checking it carefully first. He put the suitcase on her bed then went to find the nanny. He took Lexi from the nanny and he told her to go put everything away. Lexi left taking the bag from Lionel she went to her room. She started to unpack all her things and she could tell that it had been her dad that had packed them. He always organized her clothes in a weird way when they went places. She knew that Lionel wouldn't have been as neat either he would have just thrown them in. Lexi put her clothes away and then she set her doll on one of the empty shelves and she sat on the bed whenever she was sent into her room she had to sit on her bed until she was told to do something different. She heard Lionel yelling at one of the employees apparently they hadn't done something right. Then she heard footsteps coming to her door and the door opened up. She looked at Lionel he had been nice before but she was nervous that he wouldn't be nice now. Lionel picked up the suitcase off the floor where Lexi had left it and he put it into her closet.

"You may go and watch television but I want you in this room by eight understand?" Lionel looked at the small girl and he knew that she thought he was going to be mean again she looked frightened but after he told her that she showed less fear.

"Yes." Lexi waited for him to tell her to go on in case he had more to say. She had learned her lesson before just because you answered a question didn't mean there wasn't another one coming.

"And keep it down I have work to do." Lionel left the room and watched as she walked behind him. He went into his office and watched as Lexi sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Lionel sat down at his desk and worked on his new project.

Lexi kept her eyes on the clock knowing that if she didn't get to her room by the time Lionel told her to she would be in trouble. She could hear his voice inside her head 'The biggest rule is to never disobey me.' He had explained all the rules when she had arrived she had been crying on the couch and he had told the rules one had been no crying but she couldn't help it she wanted her daddy and she knew that this place was going to be horrible. Lexi turned off the television five minutes before eight and went into her room and waited for Lionel to tell her it was okay to go to sleep.

Lionel had watched the girl get up and take off to her room. He finished what he needed to then he went into the room. He dressed her for bed and then shut the door and went into his own room.

Lexi awoke in the morning Lionel was standing in the doorway she figured he was just about to wake her up. She got off the bed immediately and started to make it. Lionel watched he knew that she always messed up on making the bed and that annoyed him he kept his mouth shut and watched as she got clothes out and she got dressed then she put her pajamas in her hamper and looked at Lionel. Lionel walked over to the bed looking at what she had done wrong he fixed it and then watched in pleasure as Lexi shook with fear. He brushed past her telling her that her breakfast would be ready soon and he would be back when it was. Lexi sat and waited folding her hands in her lap she knew she was in trouble. Whenever Lionel had to fix something she had done she was in trouble. Lionel came back a minute later leading Lexi into the dinning room. The maid put the food in front of Lionel and then she put what Lionel had asked the cook to make for Lexi in front of the child. Lionel started to eat his food and watched as Lexi was examining her food.

"Cook calls it slop." Lionel told her "You keep making your bed wrong that is what you will get and you better eat it all."

Lexi got a spoonful and put it into her mouth and she tasted the horrible substance. It was horrible it tasted like dirt her stomach didn't like it but she knew that she would have to eat it all. She ate more knowing that it was just making her even sicker she closed her eyes after taking each bite. She had swallowed it all but she knew that it was coming back up. Lexi looked at Lionel about to ask if she could use the bathroom when everything she had just eaten came out on a huge pile on the floor. Lionel looked at the girl bits of the slop were on her mouth he got a napkin and wiped her chin. Then he went into the kitchen and came back out with stuff to clean it up with. Lexi had thought Lionel was going to clean it but instead she was handed the mop and bucket. She sat the bucket down and got water and started to mop up. Lionel made sure she had gotten it all then he sent her to her room and told her to pick out new clothes.

Lexi went into the bedroom and did as Lionel had asked. She still felt sick and she knew that she couldn't keep making her bed wrong but she didn't know what she had done wrong. She watched as Lionel came into her room Lexi could tell that he was mad she shivered.

"You were my good little girl yesterday and I had hoped that you would be good today. I hope this behavior of yours does not continue." Lionel placed his hand on her and he watched as she tensed he liked having power over the girl.

"It won't I didn't mean to make the bed wrong I don't know what I am doing wrong can you show me?" She didn't look at him instead she looked at his hand that was on her she didn't like it when he touched her.

"You need to learn things on your own and this is a great opportunity I am sure you will get it right tomorrow otherwise you get that slop again and I don't care how sick it makes you." Lionel ran his hand through Lexi's blonde hair he kissed her cheek and then he left the room.

Lexi pushed the kiss from her cheek she despised him and wanted to go home to her daddy who loved her.

Lionel left the mansion and went to see about his new project he had left the nanny to take care of Lexi. When he returned the nanny was frantic and he could see that she couldn't see.

"What happened?" Lionel demanded at her.

"I'm so sorry Lionel she put soap in my eyes and pepper spray and she took off somewhere she said she was going to find her dad." The girl was nervous and her voice shook as she spoke.

"That little brat." He knew that she couldn't have of gotten very far he took off alerting the staff that Lexi was going to be somewhere on the grounds he had dismissed the nanny having a butler take her home and a few minutes later a security guard was dragging the child into the room. He dismissed the staff and he grabbed Lexi by the arm and he threw her into her room he punched her hard across the face he made her get off the bed and he brought her into the bathroom and grabbed the bar of soap putting it into her mouth. He knew that he needed to calm down but he wasn't about to. He made her keep the soap in her mouth for a half an hour. Then he took it from her mouth and washed off the dried blood on her face. Her cheek was now black and blue as were one of her eyes. He turned on the sink and put the water in his hands making Lexi drink from them and then he watched as she spit out the taste in the sink. He picked her up dressing her in her pajamas and then he dragged her out of the room taking her by her arm again. He opened a door that led down the stairs and he dragged the child down them he brought her into the smaller room in the basement. "It's about time you learned your lesson. You are never to run away you stupid child and I thought you were going to be my good girl but you aren't good the only thing you will ever be is a horrible rotten brat no wonder your mommy wanted you gone." Lionel looked at the girl he knew he had hurt her bad tonight but he didn't care he was going to get through to this girl that he was the boss.

Lexi looked at him her eyes showing fear her body ached all over and she knew she should've never taken off but she wanted to find her father. He rubbed his hand all over her wounds he had given her. "Please don't touch them." Lexi said wincing in pain at his touch.

"I will do whatever the hell I want to! You are a bad girl and you deserve to be treated like one." He stood up and forced her to lie down and he kicked her hard in her stomach and Lexi gagged tears falling from her eyes. "Stop crying you little baby." Another hard kick landed into her side and Lexi's eyes screamed at him in pain. He looked at the girl and he knelt down he let her feel the pain then he picked her up and put her into his car and drove her to the hospital. He knew he had gone to far this time but he wanted complete control he had messed up with Lex and he wasn't about to do it again.

Lexi woke up in an unfamiliar room and she looked up at the ceiling the pain had subsided and she could barley feel anything there anymore. She looked as a door opened to the room and a doctor stepped in. She looked at Lexi and smiled she sat down in the chair by her bed. "Now Lexi can you tell me who did this to you?" The doctor looked at Lexi.

Lexi kept her mouth shut knowing that if she told her it was Lionel she would just get in more trouble.

"Lexi I can make sure this person never touches you again." The doctor knew that the child had been touched in inappropriate places that she had been abused.

"No you can't." Lexi said she knew no one could save her from Lionel. Her father couldn't and he was the most powerful man she had ever seen.

"I assure you I can especially once I show the police this they can take you away even from the most horrible person in the world."

Lexi thought about it and was about to tell her when Lionel entered the room. He shut the door and looked at Lexi.

"If you don't mind Mr. Luthor I would like to talk to Lexi alone." The doctor didn't like the man.

"I do mind if she is good enough to go home I would like for her to be released." Lionel had come over to the other side of Lexi's bed and he looked at what he had done and he knew that he would be the one suspected. "I know you have three kids two boys one girl. They are watched by Kim Brown your next door neighbor while you and your husband work. Now what would Brian say if he found out his youngest child was found dead. Ginger is her name isn't it?" Lionel looked at the doctor and she looked shocked her eyes were full of tears.

"What do you want?" Her family wasn't worth putting in danger she knew now who had hurt the girl and she knew why the girl knew that no one could take away the one person who was hurting her.

"This never happened you never saw this child or me and you can tell no one about anything. The nurses have already agreed and you can trust that you are going to have someone watching you and if you say anything it is bye bye Ginger." He loved doing this making people not have a choice.

"I won't tell anyone but I just want you to know you are one sick man doing what you are to this child. She doesn't deserve it." The doctor looked at Lexi she felt awful.

"Please don't let me go back with him get my daddy." Lexi told the woman as she looked into the doctor's eyes pleading with her. Lionel glared at the doctor and then at the child.

The doctor looked back at Lexi and she shook her head no and she left pain filled her heart.

Lionel picked up Lexi and moved her into the bathroom and dressed her in the bathroom. Then he made her walk out of the hospital. Once they were outside Lexi noticed that it was dark out. Lionel put Lexi in the car and looked back at her he didn't think he could have hurt her as bad as he had. He had broken one of her ribs and he could tell it was still hurting her. He picked her up when they got home and laid her on the couch he covered her with a blanket. He left her there while he went into his room and fell asleep. He knew the child wouldn't dare leave again not after what he had done. He didn't know why he was so angry at the child but he was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Months had passed now.

Lex woke up again from the nightmare that he kept having. Lexi crying from him and he couldn't do anything he wanted to see his child and he knew that Lionel was hurting his baby. Every day he had to go through knowing his child could be living in pain. He had been invited to the Kent's every night since Lexi had been taking away and he knew that Martha had noticed he was getting skinner because he wasn't eating at his house. He couldn't sit in the dining room and look at the high chair and know that Lexi wouldn't be coming home. He missed her he wanted her back he needed her back. He had gotten a call that had cheered him up he could go see Chloe tomorrow but he was dreading the telling her about Lexi. He hoped she wouldn't feel guilty about it because it wasn't her fault. He tried to fall back to sleep trying to leave thoughts of Chloe and Lexi out of his head but he couldn't they were his life and he realized that there was nothing that could replace either of them. He wanted them to be together he missed Lexi at least he knew that Chloe was being well taking care of but just knowing that Lexi couldn't be killed him.

He woke up in the morning early and worked until it was time to go see Chloe. He knew that she would be back in her room and he hoped that she would be alright. He drove to the familiar hospital and he got out and was led to Chloe's room as soon as he opened the door Chloe ran to him embracing him in a huge hug. Lex held onto her tightly kissing her head holding her to him. His heart broke as he knew that she would ask him how Lexi was and he would have to tell her.

"Lex I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you." Chloe had backed away from him and was looking at him with sad eyes tears were weld up in them.

"I know Chloe I never blamed you. I love you so much." Lex placed a kiss on her cheek and they both went over and sat on the bed.

"You've gone through so much with me how can you still be here?" Chloe felt that if she had been married to anyone else they would have given up on her a long time ago.

"I promised I would never leave you and I'm not about to." Lex looked at her he wished she would stop thinking about him leaving her he could never do that.

"How is Lexi does she hate me?" Chloe was worried about her child she had felt that something was wrong she hoped it wouldn't be.

Lex sighed and he stood up and faced Chloe. "Lexi is with my father." The words pained him to say and he watched as Chloe's face looked shocked.

"What?" Chloe didn't understand why would Lionel have their child?

"After everything happened dad took me to court over Lexi and I lost. He bribed the judge I did everything I could to prevent it but you know how dad is. I feel awful I never wanted her to go there and now my dad is preventing her from seeing me." Lex wanted to cry he looked at Chloe and she looked sad.

"Lex what if he is hurting her?" Chloe looked at Lex she couldn't believe that Lionel had their child.

"I think he is but Chloe if I try and take her away I can go to jail because I will get caught and I need to be here for you too and I don't know what to do anymore." Lex sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"Take her and go Lex I don't want him hurting our child don't worry about me." Chloe didn't want Lexi hurt and she wanted to get her out of Lionel's clutches.

"I can't not unless you can come to I'm still trying to see her Chloe and I want to see her on her birthday but I don't think that he will let me." Nine months had passed since he had seen Lexi and in two more months it would be her birthday.

"Lex you can't keep her there just for me." Chloe looked at him why didn't he understand that he could leave her here she would be no use. She knew she could never get better.

"Chloe I'm not leaving you alone either." Lex looked at the man who was telling him it was time to go. Chloe noticed the man too and she stood up with Lex. Lex kissed her goodbye. "I love you Chloe and I'm going to get this family back together no matter how long it takes." He ran his hand over her face.

"I love you too and Lex please make sure she is alright." Chloe looked at him she wanted him to get their baby from Lionel but she knew that if he did that he would have to run and she knew that it would kill him to leave her.

Lex left the room leaving his wife behind he wanted nothing more to go back and hold her instead of going home to an empty home there would be no little blond head racing to the door to greet him there would be no one. He didn't want to go home not yet he wanted to try going to his father's again to see Lexi. He drove there even though it was hours away. He entered and was allowed into his father's study. Lionel looked at him glad that he had been warned before hand so that he could put Lexi in her room.

"I want to see her dad." Lex looked at his father with harsh eyes he was going to see Lexi even if his father said no.

"Lex I have already told you that I am not permitting you to see her." Lionel gazed at his son he was finally going to have the child he had always wanted and Lex wasn't about to stand in the way of that.

"Please you have to I miss her." Lex didn't want to beg his father but he figured that he was going to have to.

"My son used manners what a surprise. The answer is still no Lex I suggest you leave before I have my security take you away." Lionel was always threatening him he knew that Lex didn't want to end up in jail he had his family but he would never take Lexi without knowing Chloe could come with him. Which would never happen Chloe was going to hurt someone if she got out of the hospital.

"I don't care." Lex took off down the hall opening up doors looking inside then going to the next one he finally came to the door that was locked and he tried to make it open but it wouldn't budge. "Lexi are you in there?" Lex shouted through the door he wanted nothing more then to see her to hold her. Lex felt someone's hand on his shoulder pulling him away the security guard pulled Lex out of the house and Lex kept screaming for Lexi and he knew that he wasn't going to see him.

"Let him off the hook this time. But if you do it again Lex you will be sure I will send you away to jail." Lionel left his son and went back into the house.

Lex got into his car and went home knowing that the guards wouldn't let him in again. He wished he could have Clark's powers then he could see her. He needed to know how she was. He entered the empty mansion and he missed having someone there he wanted to fill the place with noise he was sick of being alone. He could remember how Chloe and him had talked about filling the mansion with children. They both hated being only kids although Lex knew it had been for the best that his mother had taken his brother's life so he could be the only one. This wasn't the life Chloe and Lex had planned for their child he wanted to know how Chloe had gotten her mental illness so suddenly there wasn't any warning signs. He trailed up into Lexi's room the toys were still left out as she had left them. He didn't feel like having them picked up it made him feel like she was still here. He stayed in the doorway imaging the small girl on the bed and he had just tucked her in and had given her a kiss goodnight. And before he would turn the light off she would tell him that she loved him. Chloe was right Lexi and he did have a special bond he knew it was strong because he was all she could depend on until Chloe got better. He closed his eyes for a minute sighing thinking that if he had worked harder his child would still be here.

Lex saw Chloe every day again for thirty minutes he talked to her doctor and the doctor told him that he thought that the people who medicated Chloe were giving her a drug to make her even sicker. Her doctor wanted to move her and Lex agreed they decided that the doctor would take Chloe to a house that Clark had found. If Chloe got better than Lex was going to kidnap Lexi and they were all going to go in the house together.

**Chapter eleven **

Months passed and it was Lexi's birthday so Lex got her a doll house, the one that she had picked out a long time ago and he got her a card. He went into his father's house to see her. He walked into the room where his dad was sitting.

"Where is Lexi?" Lex asked him he wanted to see her this time. It had been months and he missed her.

"At school Lex." Lionel told him from his desk as his eyes looked up at him.

"Well can I wait until she gets back?" Lex didn't know why he was asking so nicely but he hoped that if he did he could at least see Lexi for a little while.

"No you can't Lex I have things to do so go put that present in her room and go. The butler will lead you there." Lionel looked at Lex and he knew that Lex was about to refuse. "Don't even think about starting something Lex then you will never see her again." Lionel knew that his threats worked and he knew that he could pursue them if he had to.

"It's her birthday dad why can't I see her?" Lex didn't understand he just wanted to see her and it wasn't like he pushed his father a lot.

"Because I said no now do as I say Lex or otherwise you won't get to see her when I decide you can." Lionel was sick of Lex coming he thought that his son would never get the hint that he wasn't aloud to see her.

"When are you ever planning on letting me see her? She is my kid dad and I want to see her today." Lex looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Not today Lex why don't you go see your wife instead?" Lionel smirked at Lex.

"Leave Chloe out of this." Lex was getting annoyed with his father.

"Why if you hadn't married her you might have a child that I didn't have to look after." Lionel loved making Lex feel guilty.

"Ever since Lexi was a baby you have wanted her. You wanted to control her since there is no way to control me anymore. If I find out that you have been hurting her I am going to find a way to get her out of this place." Lex hated the man in front of him ever since he had started seeing Chloe his father had disproved telling him he could do better and that Chloe would never love him for who he was. Lex knew that his father had been lying to him when he had heard the secret conversation between Chloe and Clark. Clark had thought that Chloe was making a mistake by dating him and Chloe had told him off telling him that she knew what Lex was and she didn't care and that she had finally found someone that loved her for who she was. Clark had backed off after that.

"You have no proof Lex so I would just stop and go put that present in her room I will make sure she gets it." Lionel smirked Lexi wouldn't be getting that present she was in trouble again and when she got home he was going to make sure she understood who was in control.

"She is my child dad you can't keep her away from me forever." Lex looked at his father he wasn't about to give up not when it came to Lexi.

"Don't you mean she is yours and Chloe's or did you forget about your mental wife? Didn't I tell you before that she was no good for you? Chloe is never going to live up to your standards and the only reason she stayed with you was for that child and because she knew that you wouldn't let her go." Lionel knew that Chloe had been in love with his son and he had tried to make her change her mind but the woman was not going to put up with Lionel.

"Don't call her mental dad and I love Chloe and Lexi I want Lexi back dad and don't think I am not going to stop trying to take her away from you. I remember how you treated me after mom died you were always trying to control me." Lex knew that Lionel was doing everything in his power to control Lexi.

"Is that why Chloe is gone from the mental hospital? Do you really think that you are going to get Lexi back if you get Chloe too? You can't have them both Lex so I would decide who you love more." Lionel took the present and the card from Lex's hands and he started towards Lexi's room. He knew that Lex was following him.

"I can have them both I love them both the same they mean everything to me and you know that." Lex kept following his dad as he opened up the door to Lexi's room that didn't have anything in it at all hardly. Lex knew that Lexi liked to have her doll on her bed but it wasn't there. "Where is the doll I gave her?" Lex looked at his father he knew that Lexi loved that doll and she wasn't about to give it up.

"In the closet don't worry about it Lex just get out of my house." Lionel turned around and faced his son getting him out of the room he wasn't about to tell him that he had ripped the doll up in front of Lexi because she had done something he didn't like.

"Where are you sending her to school dad? Boarding school like you did me so you didn't have to handle me because you started loosing your control." Lex was always bringing up things of the past to his father. He was standing in the hallway now.

"I am sending her to private school it is only an hour away from here so don't worry about it Lex just get out." Lionel looked at Lex he wished that Lex would stop coming their fights got worse ever time he came and he knew Lexi would be home in five minutes.

"No I don't have to not until I see Lexi." Lex was going to refuse this time he wasn't about to leave without seeing her.

"Get out Lex or else I will have my security take you out." Lionel wanted him out before Lexi came home.

"Then have them take me out." Lionel and Lex were back in the office and the limo driver was coming in with Lexi beside him he looked at Lionel with scared eyes. Lex went over to Lexi but was stopped by his father.

"Take her somewhere now." Lionel shouted at the limo driver.

"I'm sorry sir." The limo driver left but he left Lexi in the room he hoped that Lionel's son would do something about the way Lionel was treating her.

"Lexi." Lex said as he watched the child start to move towards him.

"Go to your room now." Lionel told Lexi but she wasn't listening to him she kept making her way towards Lex. Lionel grabbed Lexi and he turned her towards her room. "I said go to your room now." Lionel said in a more stern voice and Lexi obeyed looking back at her father with sad eyes. Then she went out of view.

"Your hurting her you bastard." Lex raised his hand to slap his father but Lionel caught it.

"No I'm not." Lionel lied to his son.

"I saw the bruises on her dad you can't tell me that you didn't hurt her." Lex had seen the bruises on Lexi's arms and legs and he knew that they weren't there by accident.

"You can't prove that I did. Your child is a klutz Lex what can I say." Lionel looked at Lex then he pressed a button on his intercom.

"You did hurt her." Lex started making his way to Lexi's room knowing where it was now and he was about to open the door when the security guard got him and then another one and Lex tried to fight them but they forced him out of the mansion.

"Make sure my son doesn't return here again." Lionel told the security team. Then he made his way into Lexi's room. He opened the door and she sat on the bed knowing that she was in trouble. He opened the present. "Look at what your daddy gave to you to bad you don't deserve it." Lionel picked up the dollhouse and grabbed Lexi's arm forcing her off the bed and she had no choice but to follow him into the room with the fireplace. He lit the fire and watched as it picked up he took the dollhouse and threw it into the fire forcing Lexi to watch it burn.

Lexi cried she wanted her dad she wanted him to come back and she knew that he had tried to save her.

Lionel waited for the dollhouse to disappear and then he took Lexi into her room. "What did you do wrong today?" He questioned her.

"I don't know." Lexi was scared and she was shaking.

"Yes you do tell me now you little brat."

"I don't know grandpa I don't know." She felt like she was about to cry but she wasn't about to, crying was a sign of weakness.

"You didn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry I just miss my dad." Lexi looked at Lionel hoping that more pain wasn't going to come.

Lex hated that he couldn't see Lexi and he could see the power that his father held over her. He knew she had gotten in trouble for not listening the first time. He hated that most of all that he couldn't protect her couldn't prevent his father from hurting her. Once he got home he started looking for schools an hour away from his father he was going to talk to her teacher and hopefully he could figure out how to take Lexi away from the life she was living. He had found a few and had called and asked if Lexi was there once he told people who he was they told him if she was there or not. Lex found the school that Lexi was at and today he had an appointment with the teacher at the school. He was on his way there. Once he made it and was shown into the classroom he watched as the teacher's eyes looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Mr. Luthor please have a seat." She told him warmly

Lex sat down in the chair and looked at the teacher he didn't exactly know what to say first. "Please call me Lex and your name?" It was all he could think of.

"My name is Samantha but you can call me Sam. You have an extremely bright child and it is awful what your father is doing to that poor girl." Sam looked at Lex she knew that Lex was trying to find a way to get Lexi back.

"I always knew that Lexi was going to be bright. I want to know what my father does to her and how often he hurts and if you have any proof it might be helpful." Lex wanted to know even though it might kill him inside.

"Why don't you read what happens to her." Sam started to make her way over to the cabinet in the corner of the room.

Lex turned in his seat to look at her. "What do you mean?" Lex didn't understand why would a teacher have anything to do with his daughter and what his father did to her written down.

"I have journals for the kids to see how well they write and how they improve. Lexi is an extremely good writer and I told her that she could write about what happens to her. Why she gets all the bruises I told her I wouldn't read it but I couldn't help but know. I don't want any child to go through abuse but with your father it is hard he threatens and blackmails so he can get whatever he wants." Sam had taken the journal out of the cabinet and was back at her desk she slid the journal to Lex. "You can look over that for a few days it is all filled up and I got her a new one she won't ask for this one." Sam looked up at Lex hoping that in some way Lex could get Lexi away from Lionel.

"Thank you so much." Lex looked down at the journal almost afraid of what he would read in it. "Does she always have bruises on her?" Lex knew that even though he didn't want to hear the answer he needed to know.

"Yes all over her body. A few days ago she told me that it was her birthday I thought that Lionel would go easy on her but the next day she came in and she looked sad. Her knees were bent in and bruises were all over the red marks. Everyday she tells me that you are trying to see her and that you are going to get her back sometime." Sam looked hopeful that Lex would do everything to get his daughter back but she had also heard about his wife and she knew that Lex couldn't take Lexi back until he knew that his wife wasn't going to hurt her either.

"I really have to go now thank you for your help and tell Lexi I am trying to get her out of that place." Lex started to get up.

"I will I hope you can get her back." Sam watched as Lex left and then she sighed she knew she had just put her family in danger for helping Lex but she didn't care she couldn't see Lexi get hurt anymore.

Lex drove home the journal sat in the seat next to him and he was so afraid to read everything that was in it. Once he was home and brought the journal inside he put it down on his desk debating if he should read it now or later. He decided that it was better now rather than letter. His hands were shaking as he picked it up and opened the first page. It was about when Lionel first got Lexi.

_Grandpa is always calling me a brat and that I am bad he says that he needs to teach me a lesson since daddy never did. Whenever I do something wrong he punishes me. He hits me hard and then he makes me wash the blood off in the bathtub. _

Lex felt like crying knowing that his father had to hurt Lexi pretty bad to make her bleed and what were the other things he did to her? Lex read more and as he read he cried tears hit the journal it was almost all about how Lionel hit her.

_Whenever I do something wrong I have to sit on my bed and wait for Grandpa to come in. I shake not knowing what he is going to do next I hate that feeling. I wonder if he plans everything that he does before. I'm not aloud to cry when he hurts me he tells me it is a sign of weakness. I don't want to be here anymore I want to go home with my daddy. I know that he would never hurt me like this. _

Lex didn't know what to think he had read ten pages and he didn't want to read anymore but he had to find proof he knew that if he took his father to court they wouldn't believe a five year olds journal.

_One night grandpa got really mad and he hurt me really bad. He took me to the hospital. He had broken one of my ribs the doctor asked me if it was Grandpa that hurt me but I didn't want to get in trouble I didn't want grandpa to hurt me anymore. _

Lex kept reading and he got through half the diary when he found something that Lexi had written.

_At night I always wonder if he is watching me from the TV in his room. It scares me I have bad dreams about it all the time. Ever since I saw it I worry. He knows every move I make he knows everything that I do. _

Lex wondered if Lexi was talking about a camera that his father had put in her room. If he was doing that and keeping tapes then there would be proof but how could he get in without being seen? He didn't even know where the tapes were he assumed that they were in his father's room. He knew that he would have to get Clark to help him again. He hoped that Clark wouldn't mind he asked a lot of him but he needed Clark in order to help Lexi.

Lex took the journal with him and left the mansion he went to the Kent's. He was greeted by Clark and he let him into the house.

"Hey Lex." Clark said as Lex got inside.

"Hey Clark." Lex said he hoped that he wasn't asking too much of Clark.

"What's up?" Clark knew that Lex didn't drop by unless he needed company or help.

"I am grateful for how much you are doing for me but I think I need one more thing if it wouldn't be too much. I hate asking you for all these favors I feel like I should be doing something more but the truth is I can't." Lex confessed how he felt inside he didn't want to use Clark and he didn't want Clark to think that he was using him.

"Its okay Lex whatever I can do to help you know that." Clark gave Lex a warm smile and a pat on the back telling him that he didn't mind helping Lex out.

"I think that my father has a camera in Lexi's room and he might be keeping the tapes. I was hoping you could break in and see if has them if he does they would be in his room." Lex didn't want to talk about the fact that his father was taping his daughter.

"Lex if he is doing that then you can get Lexi back even though it is a horrible thing to do how did you find out?" Clark couldn't believe that Lionel had taped Lexi it was sick and he hoped that he hadn't done inappropriate things but Clark also knew that Lionel wanted control and that was one way to gain it.

"I found out from Lexi's journal her teacher gave to me. Here you can read it if you want I don't even want to finish it. It kills me inside knowing those things knowing I couldn't stop him." Lex looked at Clark he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I will check right now just wait here it shouldn't take that long I can get in and out pretty quick. Just wait here." Clark looked at Lex then he took off before Lex could get out what he wanted to say.

Lex waited for what seemed like hours even though it was just a few minutes. Clark had a bag full of tapes when he came back in his house. "You found them?" Lex asked Clark.

"Yeah loads of them look the police won't consider these as evidence because we took it from the home I called the cops they are on their way to your father's place and trust me I made sure they are going to find those tapes without Lionel destroying them I hid a few all around the room just in case." Clark put the bag on the table he was glad that Lexi was finally able to go home with Lex after this was over.

Lex took one of the tapes from the bag and went over to the TV he put it in and Clark came up next to him. Lex watched the horrifying images on the tape of his father. Lex had turned away from it within a few minutes he couldn't watch couldn't know how much pain his dad caused to Lexi. Clark kept watching it hurt him but not as much as Lex after all Lexi wasn't his child. He watched the horrifying images and closed his eyes he hated Lionel he was defiantly a sick bastard.

"Shut it off Clark please." Lex told him weakly the sound was on and he could hear Lexi's screams he didn't want to hear it anymore.

Clark turned off the TV and looked at Lex. "It will all be over soon he can't get out of this one." Clark tried to be more comforting but he knew Lex was in deep horror of what his father had done.

Clark and Lex waited at the house until Lex got a call on his cell phone to come to his father's place. Lex left alone and went into the mansion. He looked at all the cops that were there. His father was standing in the room trying to tell the police that he was innocent while one of the cops was watching the tape of Lionel hurting Lexi.

"Mr. Luthor we thought you should know what your father has been doing to Lexi." One of the police men told him.

"Where is my daughter?" Lex asked he wanted to see her.

"Social services took her for safe keeping unfortunately they can't give her back to you until a judge hands custody back over to you. We are making the trial go fast though she should be in your care in a few days I would say the trial should be tomorrow or the next day." The police man looked at Lex he could tell that it wasn't the answer he wanted.

"Can I see her there?" Lex had a nagging feeling he needed to see her he needed to hold her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor but they might think that you were doing something to get her don't worry the trial for you to get custody should be tomorrow if you can just wait one more day." The police man told him.

"Yeah I can. Do you mind if I give a piece of my mind to my so called father." Lex didn't want to wait another day to get his daughter back but he knew there was no choice.

"Go ahead he deserves it." The police man told him.

Lex walked over to where his father was standing. He just looked at him anger in his eyes. "You make me sick you know that. What the hell you never hurt my kid never if you hadn't bribed the judge you would have never have of gotten her." Lex looked at him knowing he couldn't lose too much control because then he would have to hit his father and he couldn't do that with the police around.

"That child needed someone to teach her a lesson. Besides your wife was too mental to be a good parent anyway." Lionel smirked at Lex.

"You did something to Chloe didn't you?" Lex looked at Lionel with fury in his eyes.

"Just gave her some extra drugs made her think the voice was in her head and made her hurt Lexi and you. The only reason I did that was so I could bribe the judge to get Lexi in my care. You and that bitch don't deserve a child you aren't a good father." Lionel looked at Lex trying to get into his skin.

"Well dad apparently since you just confessed you are going to be in jail for a long time. I am going to get Lexi back and I am going to be a better father than you." Lex left him with that knowing that the police had heard his father's confession then he strode out of the house just glad that he was going to get his daughter back in at least two days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Please ignore the other chapter 11 in the last update that was supposed to be all one chapter, thanks. One more Chapter to go and then this story is over. **

Lex went back to the Kent's and told Clark everything that happened and then he drove home he went into Lexi's room and fell asleep on the bed he hoped that he could have her back by tomorrow he wanted her home.

Lex woke up when he heard his phone ringing he had given it to a police man before he left so he knew when the trial was. Once he got informed that it was indeed today he took a shower and put on a suit then he went to the court house. His father was sitting there and his lawyer was talking to him. Lex sat down next to his lawyer who he had called again to support him. The judge was different than the last time and this judge didn't look very happy. The judge announced that court was in session. Lionel plead that he was guilty and then the judge watched a tape that the police had confiscated. Lex didn't want to hear the tape anymore and was relived when they turned it off. The judge looked to Lex.

"Alexander Luthor I hereby grant you custody of Lexi Luthor. Lionel Luthor you are sentenced to thirty years in prison for physical and mental abuse. Court is adjourned." The judge banged the gavel and the police took Lionel away then a security guard opened the door and a woman brought Lexi out. As soon as the woman let go of Lexi's hand Lexi took off and ran into her father's arms. Lex picked her up and held her close.

"I'm sorry." He cried into her I'm so sorry." Lex had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Lexi pulled away from Lex some. "I never blamed you daddy its okay." Lexi wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at him.

"He hurt you Lexi and I couldn't stop him. Lexi I'm so sorry." Lex couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Daddy stop, it isn't your fault." Lexi took her hand and brought it to her father's cheek. "I want to go home daddy." Lexi looked at him and she knew how he was feeling.

"Alright we can go home." Lex put her down and took her hand he brought her out into his car. He put her in the car seat and drove home.

Once they were there Lexi got out of the car and ran into the house Lex followed her not yelling at her for running through the house like he usually did. Lexi looked at Lex and smiled.

"I love you daddy." She told him she hadn't told that to anyone in a long time.

"I love you too." Lex told her.

"Is mommy going to come home soon?" Lexi knew that Lionel had made her mom hurt her dad in some way.

"I thought that you still didn't want mommy to come home." Lex didn't want Lexi to hate Chloe but he didn't want her to be scared of her either.

"I know grandpa did something to her to make her hurt you." Lexi looked up at her father just glad to see his face and be in the same room with him.

"I know that too. Mommy is getting rid of the last of the medicine then she should be coming back home." Lex sat down on the couch and watched as Lexi climbed up next to him. "Do you want to talk about anything?" Lex didn't know what to ask her. He hated seeing the bruises all over her.

"About what grandpa did to me?" Lexi looked down at her bruised arms.

"If you want you don't have to." Lex didn't want to make Lexi upset he had just gotten her home.

"He tore up the doll you gave me and threw it in the fire and the doll house you got me for my birthday he threw that into the fire. He didn't want me to see you he told me you were a bad influence. He did things that I don't want to remember." Lexi put her head down she didn't want to talk about how Lionel had hurt her.

"He is a bad person all he wanted was to control you. Whatever he did to you Lexi it is better if you tell me or tell someone I can get someone to talk to you if you want they might be more understanding than me." Lex knew that it wasn't good to push things away so in any way there was to help Lexi he was going to do.

"He just hurt me a lot almost every day. He would make me wait in my room and then he would come in and take out all of his anger. He hit me with a belt before. I don't know what else you want me to tell you." Lexi didn't want to relive the moments.

"I don't know either I am going to have someone talk to you okay they might help you better than I can." Lex ran his hand trough Lexi's hair he didn't want something to happen to her from the memories that were in her mind.

"Am I going to end up like mommy?" Lexi had a very strong fear of leaving to go to a hospital and not coming back to her home.

"No of course not and mommy isn't really sick. You just need to talk to someone and I don't know how to help you so I am going to get someone else to help you." Lex ran his hand over Lexi's cheek and looked at her he could tell she was tired.

"Alright daddy can you get a girl though please?" Lexi didn't want a man she didn't trust them not anymore.

"Yeah I can." Lex looked at Lexi and he knew that his father had hurt Lexi in a lot of ways. "You tired baby want to go to sleep?" Lex ran his hand through Lexi's hair again.

"Yes." Lexi had bags under her eyes and she looked at her father.

"Then let's go I have some work to do and you can get some rest." Lex picked Lexi up and brought her into her room. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He smiled at her and then went back into his room working on Luthor Corp files.

He had been working for an hour when he heard the screams coming from Lexi's room he ran into the room and looked at her. Sweat was on Lexi's forehead and she kept saying 'No' over and over again. Lex went over and shook her and Lexi tried to push him away.

"Lexi it's me you are alright."

Lexi opened her eyes and looked at Lex she was shaking like mad. Lex picked her up and held her tight. "Don't let him hurt me daddy." Lexi buried her head in Lex's chest and cried.

"He won't hurt you honey it's over I'm here." Lex held her tight and picked her up he brought her into his room. He laid her down on his bed and laid down next to her he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "I'll keep you safe." Lex ran his hand through Lexi's hair. Tears streamed from his cheeks she was his responsibility and he had let her down and he had let her get hurt. He felt her hand wiping away his tears.

"Don't cry daddy."

"I let him hurt you baby. I didn't want that to happen."

"I'm not mad at you daddy I love you too much." Lexi looked back at Lex she touched his cheek.

"I know you aren't mad at me. I'm mad at myself." He touched the bruise on her arm. "I'm mad that you are hurt and that you are scared. He wanted to control you and he almost succeeded. Don't let anyone do that to you okay. No one should push you around or hurt you."

"If they do can I come to you?"

"Always Lexi you can always come to me. Don't be afraid to tell me." Lex felt hope in his heart he knew that Lexi wanted to come to him and that made him feel good.

"When is mommy coming home?"

"Soon I hope. Now go to sleep alright?"

"Okay." Lexi closed her eyes and buried her head into Lex.

Lex held her tight he didn't want to let her go. He didn't think he would ever be able to after this. He was glad that he had a long time before someone ever thought about taking his little girl away from him. She had gotten him through the pain when he thought he couldn't go on any longer but he couldn't save her from the pain his father had brought her. Lex rested his chin on Lexi's head and he pulled her closer. Closing his eyes as soon as he knew she was fast asleep. Lex woke up in the morning still holding Lexi tightly and he watched her sleep. Lex wanted Chloe back so badly he missed her he missed seeing her sleeping form next to him on the bed. He missed her love and everything that she had given him. He felt so guilty that the two women he loved had both been hurt by his father. Why did he have to be a Luthor?

Lexi stirred next to him and he looked at her, her eyes opened slowly her eyes adjusting slowly to the light. Lex ran his hand over her hair brushing it away from her eyes.

"Good morning sweetie." Lex smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning daddy." Lexi smiled back at him then ran her hands over her sleepy eyes.

"What do you want for breakfast? I will make it."

"Really you are going to make breakfast not some chef?"

"Yes and you can help me if you want too." Lex picked her up off the bed and took her downstairs.

"I will help you if you don't mind the mess." Lexi smirked at him she was always messy

"Nah I'm sure we can get someone to clean it up." Lex took her into the kitchen.

"So what are we making?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon, how does that sound?"

"Good so what do we need?"

"I will get everything." Lex started going through the cupboards taking out bowls and eggs, flour, pancake mix, and the bacon.

He let Lexi pour the pancake mix into the bowl and then he told her to open the flour. When she did flour went everywhere all over the table and over Lexi and Lex. "Sorry daddy." Lexi smiled at him

"Now you are the flour monster." Lex laughed at her

"So are you." Lexi smiled at him and started to laugh.

"Am I that funny looking?" Lex asked as he picked her up and started to tickle her.

"Yes." Lexi said in between giggles

Lex looked at her and placed her on the table. "We should finish making breakfast."

"Yeah."

Lexi and Lex made their breakfast and sat down to eat. Lexi was still a mess but Lex knew that Lexi would just make more of a mess with the syrup. Lex finished eating his meal and it was delicious it was the best meal he had in years. Lexi looked over at her dad and smiled at him. "This is really good daddy we did a good job."

"We sure did and after this we both need to take a bath." Lex wiped some of the flour off of Lexi's face. "Are you done?"

"Yes I'm done."

"Good now go upstairs pick out some clothes and I will be up in a minute to run your bath." Lex watched as Lexi took off out of the room. He picked up their plates and went into the kitchen he put the dishes in the sink and looked at the big huge mess that they had made. He would get some maids to clean it up later. Lex left the kitchen and went into his study. His eyes fell onto the fireplace that was now lit and he knew that he hadn't been the one to light it.

"No Lex you aren't hallucinating."

Lex slowly turned as he looked at his wife standing behind him. "You always liked the fire lit I should have known it was you."

"Is she still with him?" Chloe's eyes looked sad.

"No she is here with me, with us." Lex walked over to Chloe and he caressed his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Chloe held him she felt so safe in his arms and to be back in them felt amazing.

"Lexi will be thrilled. She keeps asking me when you are going to come back."

"I love you Lex." Chloe pulled her head away some and she brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately their tongues fighting with each other.

Lex pulled back from the kiss letting air refill his lungs. "I love you too."

"So what happened to you?" Chloe looked down at Lex's shirt that was covered in flour.

"Lexi and I made breakfast." Lex laughed when he looked down at him self.

"You wear it well." Chloe laughed

"We should go see Lexi I told her I would go get her bath ready; she is a mess too." Lex took Chloe's hand and went up the stairs with her. It felt like a dream he couldn't believe that she was back. Lex went into Lexi's room after he had told Chloe to wait outside for a minute. She was waiting patiently on her bed with her clothes next to her.

"Sorry it took me so long but there is someone here who wants to see you." Lexi looked up at her father and smiled.

"Who?"

Chloe walked into the room and smiled at her daughter and Lex watched as Lexi's eyes lit up and she ran to her mom.

"Mommy." Lexi said as she held Chloe tightly.

"Oh baby I have missed you." Chloe held her daughter tight and tears started to stream from her eyes.

"I have missed you too." Lexi held her tight and smiled at her mom she had never missed anyone so much.

Lex looked at them both as Chloe sat Lexi down on the floor. "I'm sure that mommy wouldn't mind giving you a bath."

"No, not at all." Chloe smiled at her daughter placing her hand on her head.

Chloe picked up Lexi again and brought her into the bathroom. Lexi smiled at her mom she had missed her and she hoped that whatever her grandfather had done to her mom wasn't still there. She knew that her mom hadn't meant to hurt dad it was the voice her head.

Lex came into the bathroom and smiled he liked seeing his girls together and he was glad that he had gotten them both back. "Of course don't give any fuss to your mom but you give me plenty." Lex smiled at his daughter.

"Mom is different." Lexi told him

"Yes very different." Chloe told her.

They finished bath time and then they all went downstairs and caught Chloe up on what she had missed. How Lionel finally couldn't get away with something and went to jail for a long time. Chloe wished she could have been there after what he had done to Lexi. She knew that Lex had done everything he could and she understood why he didn't take her away he wanted to be there for both of them when he got them back.

Lexi had fallen asleep against Chloe and Lex was looking at them. He was glad that they could finally start being a family the family that he had wanted to have but didn't for a long time. "We should put her in her room." Lex told Chloe it was getting late and he knew that Chloe was tired.

Chloe and Lex went upstairs to Lexi's room and Chloe laid her down on the bed and Lex covered her up. They both placed a kiss on her head before they turned off the light and closed the door. Lex looked over at his wife and took her hand bringing her into his arms. "I have missed you so much." Lex kissed her forehead.

"I have missed you too Lex. I'm sorry for everything for what I did to you and Lexi."

"It's not your fault it is my father's he is a bastard." Lex put his arm around her shoulder and led her to their room.

Chloe and Lex changed for bed and Chloe knew that she would have to tell Lex one of the affects of the medication she had been dosed with on Lionel's orders. She hated Lionel for that for ruining hers and Lex's lives. As they lay next to each other she knew that it was better to tell him now rather than later. "Lex I have to tell you something."

"What." He looked over at her and could see in her eyes that she was sad and worried. "Chloe what is it?" He lifted his head up more and looked at her harder.

"There is an affect to one of the medications; it made it so I can't have any more children." Chloe looked over at him trying to hide her nervousness.

"Chloe is that all. The only thing that I care about is you and Lexi if we can't have anymore Children I don't care all I care about is that both of my girls are safe. Lexi is all that we need." Lex placed his arm lovingly on Chloe and he smiled at her.

"So you don't care?"

"No Chloe all that I care about is that you are here and we no longer have to live apart."

Chloe snuggled into Lex missing being close to him and feeling the heat he let off. She was glad that Lex wasn't mad at her for not being able to conceive anymore children but she knew he was right Lexi was all that they needed and they loved her very much and she wasn't sure if Lex could love another child as much as he loved Lexi since they had been through so much together. She was glad that they would never have to worry about it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

17 years later….

Lex went over to Chloe and smiled at his wife. He had never wanted this day to come but he knew that it would have to sometime. Chloe gave Lex a hug and whispered into his ear. "You need to go Lex. You can't be late procrastinating won't make things better."

"I know I know." Lex released himself from Chloe and started to walk off. Chloe watched him and she knew that he was sad but all fathers were at this occasion.

Lex knocked on the door and heard a soft come in. Lex walked in and stared at his daughter. "You look beautiful." He told her as he came over and gave her a hand.

"You and mom don't think that I am making a mistake do you?" Lexi asked her father as she looked into his eyes.

"No we don't and besides you are twenty two I know that you can make your own decisions. Are you having second thoughts?" Lex brushed a curl from Lexi's face and looked into his daughter's eyes. She looked so much like Chloe.

"I don't think so I think it is just butterflies." Lexi placed her head on her father's chest and held him. She knew that he was having a hard time with this.

"It is almost time sweetheart." Chloe told Lexi from the doorway.

Lexi lifted her head up and looked at her dad. "Are you ready dad?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Lex tried to give his daughter a smile but he was fighting back tears.

"Jack is waiting now Lexi. I should go take my seat you two better start." Chloe took off.

Lex looked at Lexi and touched her face. "You are not going to cry now dad are you?"

"I hope not." Lex took Lexi's arm and they started toward another door.

Once Lex heard the music of "Here Comes the Bride" he couldn't help but feel the lump in his throat. His little girl was getting married. Sure he knew that Jack was great and that there wasn't a better person for his daughter than Jack. He just felt like he was losing her. They started down the aisle and at the end Lex was crying like a baby.

Lexi gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear. "I love you dad I always will."

"I love you too." Lex whispered back and then he sat beside Chloe who had a tissue ready for him.

Lexi took her place at the altar and looked at Jack. She had fallen in love with him the minute she met him, at a college party. She remembered being so scared to tell her dad about him when she and Jack started to date. Her dad hadn't seemed happy at first but soon he like Jack. Chloe had been surprised when Jack had told her that Lex had given Jack his blessing to marry his daughter. Lexi hoped that the love that her and Jack would share would be as strong as her mother's and her father's love. She looked at Jack with his brown hair and bright blue hands. He was strong and hadn't fallen in love with Lexi because her father had money he hadn't even known that she was Lex's daughter.

Soon her and Jack were wed and were posing for photographs. Lex had cleared the tears away and made sure that he told Jack that if he ever hurt his daughter he would be gone so fast he wouldn't know what hit him. Lex wasn't about to let anyone hurt his daughter again. He had been so happy knowing that his father had died in jail, the worry he had was over.

"Dad aren't you going to drive us back to the mansion now?" Lexi asked him

"Of course dear." Lex knew that he had been in a daze

"So Lex what do you have planned for our dinner?" Jack asked as he looked at his father-in-law

"I would be honored if you would call me dad from now on Jack. After all you are part of the family. And your dinner is a surprise."

"Come on dad otherwise everything will be cold." Lexi tugged on her father's arm and took Jacks hand.

"I miss when you called me daddy." Lex told her as he started for the car knowing that Chloe was already in it. She had to get out of the church and Lex knew that she was probably crying too. They got into the car and Lex drove to the mansion. Lexi and Jack left to go change, they both hated being dressed up. Lex looked over at his wife and kissed her. "I remember when we got married."

"Me too how could I forget? That was one crazy day." Chloe laughed silently to herself

"Do you think that they will like our wedding gift?"

"I'm sure that they will." Chloe gave Lex another kiss. "I am going to go get changed are you?"

"No I'm fine I will go check on the dinner." Lex left and went into the dinning room.

Once everyone was changed they joined Lex in the dinning room. They were having a true feast it looked like Thanksgiving. "Dad you really didn't have to get this much food."

"Lexi I am a billionaire I can afford everything."

"No wonder why you were so spoiled." Jack joked to Lexi

Lexi looked back at Jack and stuck out her tongue to him. She wasn't going to come back with anything about his family. His father had abandoned him when he was just a baby and once he was seven his mom had to give him up because she didn't have enough money to feed him. Jack had gotten adopted out to a couple that he loved dearly. But they had both passed away in consecutive years once he went off to college. Once they were done with dinner Lex banged his fork on his glace and looked at Jack and Lexi. "Your mother and I want to give you your wedding gift." Lex took an envelope out of his pocket and he handed it to Jack.

Jack opened it while Lexi watched him. He pulled out two round trip tickets to Rome. Lexi had always wanted to travel there and ran over to her dad and hugged him tight. Jack smiled he knew that Lexi had always wanted to travel there he also knew that Lex was giving him permission to take Lexi away for a week without Lex being near them. Something he said that he wouldn't do to Jack in secret. "I promise Jack that I won't call too often and I realize now that you both need your freedom. I hope you have fun." Lex said looking from both Jack to Lexi.

"I made him promise that he wouldn't call more than once a day." Chloe said as she looked at Jack knowing that he was worried about Lex interrupting their honeymoon.

"Thank you Lex this means a lot to mean. I swear I won't ever hurt my wife." Jack smiled at Lexi.

"Good because I am expecting that I will have grandchildren to spoil soon." Lex smiled at them.

"Dad." Lexi said

"What I can hope can't I?" Lex kissed Lexi's forehead. "Also since it is your birthday today I got you another gift it is in your old room." Lex watched as Lexi ran up the stairs and he heard Jack laugh. "I guess she still likes her gifts."

Lexi came rushing back down the stairs and tore open the wrapping paper and looked at a brass album. She flipped through the pages of pictures of her as a baby and then as she got deeper in she got older and the last page there was, was a picture of her wedding. With Lex, Chloe, Jack, and herself. She smiled at the caption underneath. "You look so happy. I am glad that Jack is a part of our family now. I don't think there could be anyone else in the world that could make you happier than Jack, well except for me of course. I love you."

"Thanks dad."

"Welcome to the family Jack." Lex said as he held up his glass and so did everyone else.

The End


End file.
